The way you look at me
by Mialeecannon
Summary: Marshall lee has been slowly but unknowingly falling in love with Fionna, but when he feels ready to get closer to her a whole row of event happen to Fionna including a cruel Prince Gumball, a yandere Flame prince, and much more. (((Sorry for the horrible writing, I did these a long time ago, the most recently written chapters are 10 and above)))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Fionna's P.O.V.

" Cake, Cake! Get up silly buns!," I yelled poking cake all over " I made something that is now indeterminate because I'm pretty sure I over cooked it!," I said teasingly, all of sudden cake pounced out of bed and ran towards the kitchen grabbing a fire extinguisher, I stared at her in confusion then realized that I had forgotten to turn of the burner I jumped down the stairs nearly tripping over all of them and saw cake extinguishing a piece of black coal  
" oops...," I said trying to act innocently cake just stared at me so I guessed it hadn't worked " I'm really sorry cake... I just really wanted to make you a birthday omelet cus' you always make me something special on my birthday!," I scratched the back of my neck and nudged my toe into the ground I looked up and saw cake looking at me but with a softer look in her eyes.  
" Oh sweetheart! Y'all didn't have to do that I woulda just been happy with you singin' me happy birthday and picking me some flowers!," she had pounced on me and had me in a tight hug and was squeezing the life out of me.  
" Cake... Can't... Breathe...,"  
" oh! I'm sorry Fi! Sweetheart what did I tell you about the kitchen being off limits-,"  
" fionna I don't want you cooking in the kitchen because you aren't very good at cooking and I don't want you to hurt yourself or burn down the treehouse," I said flatly  
" oh sweetheart, I'm sorry I just worry about you burning yourself, oh dear look at you! How on earth did you get flour all over yourself if you were just cooking an omelet!?"  
" well I was making pancakes but you know... A squirrel got in the house and I threw the pancakes at him but he dodged all of them and when he had jumped to the open window, over there and wasn't paying attention I threw the whole plate at him..." cake had her hands on her temples " um... I got him in case you were wondering... Although I think he grabbed something it was white I don't really know what it was..,"  
" okay well I totally appreciate the gestures sweetheart, now go get cleaned up and you can take me out to breakfast instead," she said waving her hand at me while cleaning up the whole mess I had made.  
" I'm really sorry about all that cake"  
"don't worry about it sugar as long as your not hurt" she smiled at me and I smiled back and then jumped up the stairs. After I had finished taking a shower and getting dressed I ran downstairs and saw her finishing cleaning up my mess  
"hey where's your hat?," she asked, I stood there thinking and remembered I had left it by the window sill the night before I ran over there and gasped.  
"Cake... C-Cake...," I said my voice a little shaky  
" what's wrong Sweety?!," cake ran over to me  
" um... I think that stupid squirrel took my hat...," I said staring at the place I had left it before.  
"uh... Well let's go on an adventure and find that hat of yours!," cake said encouragingly, I shook my head in agreement. I walked next to cake pouting, she had to drag me out of the house to go find my hat, I'm so embarrassed she could have at least let me grab something to hide my hair in or at least put my hair up, it's so long that I'm always tripping over it or getting it stuck in things it's just so embarrassing!  
" sweetheart you look fine stop worrying about it! You've only tripped like 2 times so far,"  
" cake, I've tripped 11 times n-," I tripped again and fell to the ground scraping my elbow " Owwwwweeeee," I moaned in pain all of a sudden I realized that it was Cake's birthday and I was acting like this towards her, all of a sudden I burst into to tears and shoved my face in the grass.  
"oh no sweetheart how bad is it?! Are you okay?," cake said running over to me and trying to pick me up  
"cake I-I'm so sorry...sniff... I-I've ruined y-your birthday...sniff,"  
"what?... No, no of course you haven't ruined my birthday Fi actually I really wanted to go on an adventure today anyways and we can totally make this day better!," she said trying to cheer me up, and I guess it worked although I still felt like a butt for being so rude  
"...your sure?," I asked wiping my eyes?  
"of course Fi!," she said dusting me off. Cake was just so forgiving that sometimes it actually pissed me off but it was also one of her best features.  
we looked everywhere, trees, bushes, but it was useless I tried to act like everything was cool but it was really hard, soon it was getting dark and we started walking towards the tree house  
" stupid poo-brain squirrel...," I muttered to myself, my vision getting blurry. God! Why today of all days did my hat have to go and gets itself kidnapped?! And why on earth would a squirrel want my hat?! All my hat is good for is being on my head and my head only...and keeping my hair all bundled up so that I don't fall and embarrass the stuffing out of myself.  
"don't worry Fi, I promise to make you a new one and it will be even better than the first one! So stop being down and don't forget that it's my birthday so we still have to go with PG and Mochro to dinner so let's get home and get dressed!," she said encouragingly. She grew and threw me on her back stretching herself to get to the treehouse quicker.

Marshall's P.O.V.  
"...hmmmmm...," I was watching this squirrel drag a giant white thing full of acorns towards it's home I decided to follow it a while back because if you ask me I thought it was pretty dang funny. I was floating over a bunch of bushes but I guess I wasn't floating high enough because my foot got stuck in the bushes and made a bunch of noise, the squirrel heard all the noise and dropped the thing he was carrying his acorns rolling everywhere he looked frantically from side to side then bolted like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been, he didn't even see me floating over the bushes like twenty feet away from him, suspicious, I decided to go look at the thing he had been using to carry his acorns. I kinda just stared at it, poor fionna's hat was really dirty and torn.  
"maybe I shouldn't give it back to her I mean what if she thinks I did it or breaks down crying..," I sniffed the hat it smelled like a bouquet of flowers Even after all it had been through. She didn't know smelled so nice but she did and it was wonderful. I knew I was blushing dark gray and shoved it into my pocket quickly "I really hope she doesn't cry," I muttered sadly to myself. I watched as the tip of the sun disappeared and it reminded me of when the land of Aaa was a world famous city called San Francisco that was before the world had a giant hole in it. Even though I was born a vampire I had tons of human friends one looked exactly like Fionna but she died when the world ended. All of sudden I felt something tickling my cheek.  
"UUGH boys don't cry you freaking wimp!," I yelled at myself "for christ's sake! Your a vampire king!" I usually act pretty tough but when it came to that part of my past I couldn't help but remember all the pain everybody went through especially me when I realized that Stacy was gone... The tree house came into view and I pulled my self together and I did not sniff the hat one more time before I knocked on the door. No one was home I looked from one side of the house to the other and saw that a paper had been pinned to the house. It read  
'sorry we're not in right now because it's cakes birthday! So we all went to dinner. All saving will have to wait till tomorrow we apologize for this inconvenience And promise to save you or retrieve anything that's been lost.'  
"well I guess I'll just wait here until they get back" I said to myself. I floated up to the roof and crept through the window at the very top they never closed it because they had completely forgotten about it because it was in the attic I floated to living room "Beema, Beema?! Where are ya?," I shouted I decided to look for her because I didn't want to wait for them to get home in boredom.  
"why hello there Marshall!," she said popping around from the bathroom doorway not to mention giving me a heart attack "I created a new game called plant smash! Would you like to try it?," she asked excitedly  
"uh... Sure why not" I don't think a game called plant smash would be very fun, though I was completely wrong it was awesome. After beating Beema I decided to take a nap, when I woke up it was about 12:00 at night and man did I have to go the bathroom I floated groggily up to bathroom, when I opened the door my nose went off like a fire hose and I fell backwards. Fi had been getting out of the shower luckily I didn't see anything because she was turned the other way and was wrapping a towel around herself.  
"EEEEEKK Marshall!," she shouted, all of sudden I felt someone dragging me out of the bathroom I looked up and cake was glaring at me angrily while dragging me to edge of the stairs.  
"wait cake I swear it was an accident I didn't know she was in the shower I didn't even hear you guys get home! You know I'm a deep sleeper! I'm sorry cake I swear I didn't mean to!," I shouted trying to get her not kill me "if I had known she was in there I wouldn't have gotten a nose bleed!," I said trying to plead my case, she stared at me a little more and then let go of me.  
"Marshall why are you here so late at night?!," she demanded  
"well I found something extremely important so you can't kill me just yet"  
"well what is it?!" she asked  
"I'm not gonna tell you now because you were mean to me, I'll only tell Fi," I said sticking my tongue out at her.  
"ugh, whatever just hurry up and go home we're really tired," she said waving her hand at me and going downstairs  
"oh yeah and happy birthday cake!" I shouted after her because I felt kinda bad  
"your ten minutes late," she said back to me.  
"well I guess you don't want you birthday present" I said crossing my arms, closing my eyes, and turning the other way.  
"did I tell you that I consider you a good friend?," she said running up to me  
"fine, here ya go," I smiled at her and tossed a giant bag of catnip to her. I had been saving it for if she ever she got super pissed at me but now seemed like a good time give it to her I'll just have to go and restock on it.  
After cake had thanked me like a ton of times she went downstairs and I waited for on her bed. I was fidgeting with my fingers and looking down when I heard  
"hiya Marshy, don't worry about what happened I know you didn't mean to do that," I looked up at her and blushed she was wear a short night gown that or it was a really big t-shirt I stood up quickly and scratched the back of my neck.  
"I found your hat but...its really torn up though," I told her. All of sudden she was giving me a big hug and...squishy... They were pressing up against me. I pushed her away and handed her her hat,she stared at it a while and then smiled at me.  
"thanks marshy this means so much!," she said her eyes all teary  
"oh yeah when's your birthday?," I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fionna's P.O.V.

"o-oh...my birthday?," I asked a little suprised Marshall nodded and smiled at me "hmmmm its, soon I know that for sure," I said unsurely

"well that's okay Fi I'll just ask Cake about it," he said cheerfully "you just sleep tight tonight," he smiled at me I felt my heart jump in my chest. The reason? I have no idea. I got in my bed and Marshall and I talked about how I lost my hat I was starting to fall asleep when he started stroking my hair absentmindedly and singing a lullaby for me soon I felt the world around me dim and comfortable darkness surround me I heard Marshall's lullaby ended then I felt someone kiss me on the head... Wait did someone KISS ME ON THE HEAD?! Maybe it was just Cake. Yeah that's it. Just...cake...

Marshall's P.O.V.

I saw fionna's body relax as my lullaby came to an end. She was so beautiful like sleeping beauty, her gold hair draped around her face making her look like a goddess as the candle light reflected off her hair. Her face was so peaceful and happy it made my heart jump every time she smiled at me. I couldn't resist it anymore, I bent down and kissed my princess on her perfect forehead. When I leaned away I saw her face brighten a smile spread across her face as she turned crimson red. Wait was she still awake!? Oh man that would be so bad if she knew it was me! I thought to myself. I floated out of there as quietly and quickly as I could and went downstairs to ask cake about Fionna's birthday.

"her birthday? Why you wanna know about that?," she asked me rudely taking a sip of some hot cocoa she made.

"well its your birthday-,"

"wrong! My birthday was yesterday, or about an hour and half ago." she answered sarcastically.

"um...okay... Sorry, well your birthday got me thinking about her's so I was just wondering when it is."

"it's in two weeks and three days. Prince Gumball's gonna throw a ball for her and all that."

"hmmm I think that's enought time to make it by then."

"make what Marshall?! what are you gonna make her for birthday?,"

"I'm going to make her a beautiful dress and the ball is the perfect chance for her to show it off"

"dude... You sound like a fairy godmother..." she said

"it's going to be blue and white with gold trimming," I said ignoring her last statement "and don't tell her!" I said accusingly

"yeah well whatever I won't tell her about it so just go home I'm tired and I'm going to go to bed now," cake said getting up from the table and stretching up the stairs. I blew out the candles and floated out the window the moon was full tonight and I could hear the why wolves howling in the distance, I looked behind me at the know dark tree house.

"sleep tight my angel," I whispered. I turned around and went home thinking of Fionna's beautiful face. I've loved her for awhile now I don't know when it started but I know felt this way when she was thirteen. Trying to restrain myself from taking her to a safe place and making sure she never had to fight another monster again or get hurt again was so hard but I've been doing it for three years now so I've gotten pretty good at restraining myself... That and I don't think she would like it if I kidnapped her just to protect her, she doesn't seem like that kind of person...

"hmmm" I was deep in thought when I saw a bright orange light pass me a couple of yards away it was fast and it was going in the direction of the treehouse. It took me a second to realize this and and after I did I rushed after it. I caught up with about a half a mile away from from treehouse the light slowed to a stop and faced me it was a guy... A fire guy... Wearing a crown...

"Ay man would ya stop following me?! I got myself some business to attend to so leave me alone and go home!," the guy yelled at me (he was about ten yards away from me)

"Naw man not till you tell me what your doing in these woods, at this time of night, heading this certain direction!," I yeld back getting a little peeved at this guys attitude

"Do you know who your talking to?!," he asked me rudely "I am the flame prince!," he pointed at himself and then pointed at me "and your lucky that I don't punish people I don't know!"

"well you must not know me then because if you tried to punish me I would send you to the deepest depths of the underworld!" I pointed at him, his face contorted and he looked as if he was thinking about something at great length

"ah, I've been waiting for a good fight like this!" he said

"wait...what?" I said all of sudden a bright ball of orange flew towards me so quickly that I couldn't dodge it and it hit me right in the gut I flew into a tree . It felt like my skin was boiling but when I checked my chest there was nothing but an appearing bruise

"Confused Vampire King? Well stop it. The only reason I'm going easy on you is because I don't want you to turn into a pile of ash in the middle of our fight because it wouldn't be fair" he sneered. I realized the sky was a lighter shade of black than before, the was sun rising I had to get home quick.

"spoiled brat," I muttered and dodged a fire ball that was slower this time.

"GO HOME ZOMBIE!" he yelled at me. I thought it was kinda funny that he was mad but I went home because I didn't feel like turning into a puddle of boiling acid, and NO, I do NOT turn into ash...nor do I sparkle...

Fionna's P.O.V.

"Fionna come dance with me," said a mysterious man

"Come on Fi choose me, come dance with me," another guy stuck out his hand in front of me

"No Fionna ignore those idiots and come dance me," said another man who pushed the other guys to the side. I saw myself back up slowly at first then I turned around and started running, I couldn't get anywhere though.

"Fionna...Fionna... Dance with us... Fionna... Come... With us" all three of them said all of sudden the tile underneath my feet ran out and I was falling.

THUMP!

"ouch...," I moaned I had fallen out of my bed head first. I got up and went to the bathroom to relieve myself when I realized the dream was black and white and all three guy's faces where cut off only to their mouths. I shivered.

"god what a strange dream... What was with the falling?," I muttered to myself

After I came out I heard someone laughing... It was one of those strong male laughs...strange...

Then I heard cake come pattering up the stairs.

"Hey Fi get dressed quickly because there's a prince downstairs that needs your help!," she said and ran back down stairs because the tea kettle started going off

"oh...um...ok...," I said a little bit confused. I started pulling off my gown and only had my bra and undies on a little while later when I heard someone gasp

"My sincere apologies p-princess!," said a very male voice I turned around to see guy made of fire blushing brightly and covering his eyes when I turned around.

"I-I was told the lavatory was up here," he stuttered. He started backing up towards the stairs his hands still covering his eyes

"wait, NO YOU'LL FA-," I yelled but was cut off by a thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

"oouuchh," moaned the Prince, I slipped my night gown back on and ran downstairs to comfort him

"Oh my! You poor thing let me take you to the couch!," I said frantically. Cake just sat there sipping her hot chocolate, she already didn't like this Prince... I got the prince an ice pack for his back and comforted him "I'm sorry this happened to you!," I said getting him some more pillows for some reason he looked like he could burn through a metal wall but was regular temperature for a living being

Flame Prince's P.O.V.

"oh my, it looks like I've ruined my welcome here I should probably get going," I said starting to get up, I really didn't want let my rage and embarrassment out on this beautiful girl.

"oh no, your hurt I can't let you go home like this you should at least rest first! please, as protector of princes," she pleaded her face looked sad as if it was her fault. She made me want to keep her all to myself and for some reason, these feelings made me extremely mad.

"so are you the Prince from the fire kingdom?" she asked me her face brightening that mad all my anger disappear... I kinda just stared at her face in amazement at how pretty it was then answered when her smile started to fade.

"u-uh...u-um... Why yes I am, it's so nice to meet you. My sincere apologies about before..." I said stuttering and remembered...it... When I walked in on her stripp-...

"oh yea about that...um... Just forget about that..." she said her cheeks and ears turning a dark pink... She was so cute... "I uh...I'm going to go get dressed now." she said wrapping her hair around her fingers and avoiding eye contact, her face still totally pink.

"oh...uh okay," I said feeling sorta bad that I had brought such embarrassment on such a cute girl. She got up and left leaving me here with cake the cat...

"Hmmm...," she she said glaring at me I kinda just stared back at her

"so you don't like me anymore?," I asked

"yes,"

"oh...I'm sorry?" I said shrugging at her and smiling innocently

"you better be! You sorry son of a-," she yelled but was interrupted by fionna

"you leave him alone cake! You leave him alone right now!," she yelled from the room above. Cake having climbed on top of her chair to pounce on me settled back into it and picked up her coffee and just stared at me...just stared...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fionna's P.O.V.

When I got downstairs it seemed as if cake had frozen the room over, she was giving Flame Prince her special version of the cold shoulder, oh poor flame prince

"oh...uh cake I-," I said but was interrupted by the phone ringing

"I'll get it Fi," she huffed "hello...yes...yeah...sure...really!? I would love to! Yes...no...yeah! Ok I'll be there soon!" cake was getting very excited with the person on the phone, and obviously she had been invited somewhere.

"hey cake who was that?" I said sitting down at the table and grabbing an orange out of the bowl "you sure did seem excited...wait lemme guess was it-," I was cut of by her.

" It was Mochro! And guess what! He wants to take me on a date in an hour! Oh, oh, oh I better get ready!," she said frantically and ran up the stairs.

"oh...ah, well then I should probably take you home because nothing interesting is really going to happen, except that she's going to freak out and junk so let's go," I said smiling at Flame Prince he looked at me with his mouth a little open then upstairs and nodded.

"Bye Cake! Good luck with lord Monichromicorn!,"

"Thanks!," she yelled from upstairs. Would you like me to take you home right now? I asked

"yes please that would be fine," he answered back politely

"do you mind if I call you FP?," I asked him. I always made up nicknames for the princes, like Breakfast Prince for example his nickname BP, or Prince Gumball for instance...Prince Gumball...I wonder what he's doing right now, I wonder if he ever thinks about me like I do, or maybe...He just thinks of me as a sister.

"A Penny for your thoughts princess?" FP asked me interrupting my thoughts, which was good because then I would've gotten all bummed out.

"ummm...hmmm... Sure, I was thinking about my crush...," I said dazed

"oh...you have a crush?,"

"yeah but he won't notice me...," I said " I try so hard to act perfect around him and all he does is treat me as his sister,"

"Well maybe you should just give up on him," FP suddenly said

"wh-what?," I stuttered, suprised

"I know...I know a guy who would be perfect for you," he said stopping and staring at me. He was a good foot taller than me.

"hahaha your funny FP but I-I doubt any guy could ever like me," I laughed nervously I knew all my insecurities showed on my face, he saw that and he looked sad, almost guilty for bringing up the subject.

"um, l... I know this really nice strawberry field not far from here would you like to go there?" I felt bad for making him feel guilty when it wasn't even his fault so I had to make it up to him.

"sure! I haven't eaten strawberries in so long!," he replied his glow returning to its regular brightness. When we got there someone was already there, it was a dark figure holding an umbrella.

"hey it's Marshall! MARSHALL, MARSHALLLL OI MARSHALL!," I shouted He turned and started waving at me. I saw FP seize up and saw his hands clench and unclench. Marshall came floating over and waved at only me but ignored FP.

"hey Fi can I talk to you?," he said taking a quick glance at FP then leaning up close to my ear "alone." I looked at FP with a look that said sorry and walked with Marshall we walked a good 15 yards away from FP, who was now kneeling and messing with a trail of ants.

"ok look Fi I know your not gonna like this but...you should stay away from Flame Prince." he said

"um...excuse me?," I asked a little baffled at what I had just heard

"Fi he's not sane," he said taking my hand

"how dare you... HOW dare you, I can choose my own friends thankyou very much," I yelled, I saw Marshall cringe but I didn't care I yanked my hand away from his and he flinched. "it's not like you know him or anything!," I yelled I felt tears in the corners of my eyes. Why did it hurt so much to yell at him like this? Why did his words make me feel so safe? Why was I so pissed over just something like this? All of sudden I felt warm hands wrap around me.

"come on Fi my back's hurting I think we should go," I heard Flame Prince say. I looked up at Flame Prince he was staring at Marshall his face angry and serious I politely nudged FP's hands off of me and started walking away I looked behind me and saw Marshall staring at me his face contorted with sadness and anger. All of sudden I realized what I had done and felt horrible.

"Your crying princess,"

"stop calling me princess, I'm nothing close to that, just call me Fionna." I said looking at the ground I felt hot tears running down my face. I don't know why but if anyone said anything bad about my friends it always made me so sad and angry it was my duty to protect the princes of the land but it was also my duty to protect my friends.

Marshall-lee's P.O.V.

what have I done. I knew I shouldn't have said that to her.

" I just want to protect you, I love you." I said to myself. I stared at where she had been standing, for a long time. I only came out for a break from making Fi's dress and it turned into this whole mess. I've ruined my friendship with her, what if she doesn't except her dress. It's only a couple scraps of white fabric sewn together so far but I've already bought all the fabric and supplies to make it. No I'm not going to give up, I am going to make that dress for her and she is going to like it! I stared into the distance like an idiot with my hand clenched up next to my face. After gathering a couple of strawberries I floated home and started working on the dress again. About two weeks and two days later (one day away from Fi's birthday) the dress was finished and my living room was littered with blue and white clothe. The dress itself had white frills in the front and in the back white cloth fell to the floor, I put a spell on it to keep it from getting dirty, there was a blue shawl that went with it and a blue bow tied at the torso. I was hoping she would take off the hat just for tonight and wear the hair band I had made for her, it had a blue bow on it and white ribbons falling at the sides. God what if she doesn't like it... After I had finished the dress, since I was the entertainment at the party I wrote a song for Fi and her only. I looked at the clock, wow, it took me a long time to write that song for Fi and it was two hours before the ball. As I was floating past the strawberry field I remembered all that had happened, I had completely forgotten about that whole event... "crud what am I gonna do?! What if she still hates me?!," I said to myself "what if she hates the dress...what if she hates the song... What if she hates me?" I said. I was scared I didn't want to lose my angel. I've never felt such pain in my heart before, I was so dazed that before I knew it I was already at the treehouse's front door. I had my hand hovering, I wasn't sure whether or not to knock, when all of a sudden the door burst open and I was on the ground being hugged to death by Fionna. "um fionna I-,"

"Marshall I'm so s-sorry, I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry I was so mean to you your my best friend and the past two weeks have been so boring without you hovering over my head I'M SOO SORRY sniff sniff," she cried and hugged me tighter.

"No Fi I shouldn't have judged him because I barely know the guy and I'm sorry, and...um...your getting my suit all tear soaked and dirty you know..." I said blushing and

pushing her off of me. When I saw her she looked so sad her eyes where red. "And plus I wouldn't have been able to hang out with you anyways!"

"how come?" she asked her eyes wide with curiosity

"you'll see," I said walking into the house "so...uh how's Flame Prince?," I asked just out of politeness

"oh him, I haven't seen him since I walked him home, but I don't think he likes me anymore... OH! Marshy do ya know what day it is?!" she asked excitedly

"why yes I do fionna," I said smiling "happy birthday beautiful!," I kissed her on the forehead for a moment she just stood there and then a deep blush covered her face.

"oh Marshall your like cake when she thinks I have a fever," she said innocently, my innocent Fionna. "you know there's a ball right Marsh? Just for my birthday! And PG decided to throw it for me! I hope he dances with me," she said suddenly dazed.

"oh yeah...I know heh, why do you think I wore this?" I said pointing to my sorta fancy suit "you know I'm also the entertainment at your party right?"

"really?! Yay that's awesome!," she said and smiled "but...I...," she said her face suddenly sad "cake never had time to take me dress shopping and all of my dresses are tattered and torn," she said covering her face with her hands

"well then...I am your fairy godmother tonight," I said bowing then producing the dress which I had wrapped in plastic, after I took the plastic off, she reached her hand out slowly and touched the dress gently she then covered her mouth with her hand.

"oh man you don't like it do you, crud I knew I should've left the bows out!" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"no...your completely wrong...how...I...I was so mean to you, d-do I really deserve this? It's... It's soo beautiful Marsh, it's to beautiful for me to wear." she said turning away

"what?...wait so I just spent two weeks working on this to have you say that? Fionna if anything your too beautiful for this dress made by an amateur, please wear it so that I can see how beautiful you are in it" I said taking her hand. When she turned, her face was bright red and her eyes were watery.

"I hope gumball thinks I look pretty in it," she said

"oh...yeah... I-I'm sure gumbutt will love it," I said a little disappointed

She took the dress and went upstairs with it I sat there on the couch waiting to see the outcome.

Fionna's P.O.V.

It was just so beautiful how could I have said such mean things to him and he still made me a dress this beautiful? I took off my shirt and skirt and carefully slipped into the dress it fit me perfectly and was really comfortable.

"Marshall it's just so beau-," I started to say when i reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that he was on the couch, fast asleep, had he gotten any sleep these past weeks?! I got a blanket from the cupboard and put it on him, it was useless to try and and wake him when he was really tired. I was about to grab my purse and leave when something fell from his hand onto the ground. It was a head band with a blue bow on it and white ribbons hanging from the sides. I took my hat off and put the head band on. I hope I looked okay, cake had left the house before I had and gone to help with the party. I looked at Marshall and then left the house even though I felt horrible about leaving him behind. I hope Gumball thinks I look pretty...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Fionna's P.O.V.  
I walked along the trail leading to the candy kingdom the sun was already setting and I was tripping over rocks and stuff because it was so dark already. I was thinking about everything that's happened everything that's lead up to this moment how I met everybody in my life which made me remeber how I met Gumball (flashback) -  
"Cake I'm turning twelve soon what should we do for my birthday?" I asked fidgeting with the straps on my backpack.  
"well sweetheart I was thinking we could explore this awesome cave I heard about," she answered. We were walking past the candy kingdom, I had never really gone inside and I didn't really want to. It was just to pink for my taste and I don't really know anyone in there. Come to think of it I didn't really know anyone in the land of Ooo, me and cake were loners, I guess, which was cool with me I didn't really care as long as we could still go on adventures or save a random person from evil. I kinda liked our quite life style.  
"gah get away! AAAAHHH!," someone shouted from inside the candy kingdom  
"cake I'm bored," I said stopping in my tracks  
"me too," she said  
"let's go help out that person that just screamed," I said casually  
"Kay," she also answered back casually  
We burst open the doors of the candy kingdom me with my sword and cake growing in size. We saw a giant purple sludge like monster terrorizing the people of the town, a man was throwing all these random things at it, it looked almost like medicine but I couldn't tell, the sludge monster turned to the man, who might I say was very pink, and picked him up.  
"Gah this isn't what was supposed to happen! What went wrong with my calculations?!," the pink guy yelled trying to get away from the sludge monster. I lunged at the arm holding the guy and sliced it off, the guy fell on top of what looked like a cotton candy bush. My sword was really old and when I tried to slice the monster in half I felt the hilt detach from the blade.  
" GAH!," I yelled falling to the ground. Cake became a giant blanket and started wrapping it up, she started shrinking after completely covering it up and making sure it couldn't leak out. The monster started fighting back and cake had to let go of it.  
"hey guys move over!," the pink guy yelled as he came running up with something in his hands, it was a beaker with a blue liquid in it, the monster was slithering away and was about to grab a bunch of scared villagers when he splashed the liquid on it. The monster started to move slowly and looked like he was becoming all rocky looking, soon the monster stopped moving all together and had turned to rock. The guy walked up to the monster and knocked on it's hardened skin.  
"yup." he said nodding and then turning to face us, he looked startled for a moment and then walked up to us "interesting..." he said looking at me and walking a circle around me, he was inspecting me, it was strange and it made me deeply blush.  
"U-um...w-what are you doing," I said backing up, a little embarrassed. He looked up and took his hand from his chin.  
"Oh I'm quite sorry, how rude of me! I'm Prince Gumball of the candy kingdom, and you are?," he stuck his hand out, his smile blinding me.  
"I'm F-Fionna, nice to meet you too." I said shaking his hand and awkwardly smiling at him.  
"Fionna may I ask you a question?"  
"uh yeah, I guess..." I said awkwardly staring at the ground, I think I was blushing.  
"what species are you?," he asked. It made me snap to my senses so fast that my brain started to hurt.  
"um...what?," I asked a little startled because I had never been asked this before.  
"are you an elf? Are you a witch? Are you a nymph?," he asked inspecting me again.  
"oh...um... Cake thinks I'm a human...," I said holding my arm and staring at the ground this subject made me really sad for some reason, cake never brought it up but some things like crumbling cities or graveyards filled with man made tombstones did. I don't know what happened to the human race but I sure hoped I wasn't one because we've never found another human while adventuring.  
"WOW?! Really that so cool can I study you?!," the prince asked  
"wh-what?!," I said a little more than startled. He plucked a piece of hair from my head and started walking away with it.  
"oww, hey dude what was that for?!," I asked trying to catch up with him.  
"I'm going to study it. Aren't you excited? Don't you not know what your species is?"  
"yeah but-,"  
"I'll just need you to sit tight in the ballroom for just awhile, while I run tests on this," he said smiling brightly at me and then studying the strand of hair closely. Who could denie such a handsome smile? A maid that looked like a starlight mint candy pushed us into the ballroom, which was quite empty and boring may I add, me and cake decided to have our lunch in there. Just as I was about to get the messily made sandwiches I had made, that same maid burst into the room again carrying a player of food.  
"this is courtesy of Prince Gumball my ladies," she said setting the platter before us (we were sitting on the ground because the chairs were overrated) it was filled with cinnamon buns, cookies of all assortments, fruit tarts, cake slices also of all assortments, and some hard candy decorating the sides.  
"cake...you know you said I shouldn't have all sweets for my meals?... Well does this count?," I asked staring all starry eyed at the platter.  
"I said that because I never thought we were ever gonna have all different kinds of desserts in our house at the same time...," she said poking the candy for some reason.  
"cake...I'm really hungry..."  
"this doesn't count, dig in," she said quickly then she started shoveling food into her face. I took a fruit tart and ate it politely, after I finished it I took a cherry lollipop and started sucking on it. About two hours later I was looking through my bag for a temporary replacement for that sword that broke, all I found was a rusty dagger that was really dull, great I'll just give an enemy lockjaw or poke them to death.  
"Cake I think I'm all out of swords we should g-," I said but was interrupted by the giant doors bursting open. Prince Gumball came parading in.  
"my dear Fionna," he said, which made me blush "you are indeed a human!," he said excited.  
"oh cool...," I said a little bummed  
"what's wrong? You seem sad," he asked his smile turning to a worried frown, he started rubbing his chin again and staring me up and down.  
"well...are there any human tribes?," I asked staring at the ground and nudging the tiles with my foot.  
"oh... About that-"  
"OH FIONNA!, I think we better get going I heard there was a slime monster that has bunch a gold in it's pocket! let's go slay it and take the money!," cake suddenly shouted out. I nodded solemnly and started walking out the door with her when Prince Gumball shouted after us.  
"hey wait! I forgot to thank you guys for helping me kill that monster, here's some cash, at least 1000 bucks," he said sticking the money out. Pure cash. I stared at it but I couldn't except it from him, I didn't want to look selfish so I shook my head, but cake had other plans.  
" why thank you Mr. prince!," she said trying to reach past me and grab the cash I just smacked her hand, she crossed her arms and stared at me with annoyance. Cake then proceeded to marched out of the room.  
"I'll be waiting for you outside," she said all huffy  
"why is she mad?," Prince Gumball asked his face a little puzzled  
"oh that, we can't except that money we're adventurers/saviors so you don't need to worry about payment because we like doing stuff like that... That and Cake just needs a little lasagna," I said pushing his hand back to him and smiling at him.  
"oh...well... I have a wonderful idea then!," he said cheerfully  
"yes what is it?," I asked, as we started to leave the ballroom.  
"how would you like to be the protector of the land of Aaa?"  
"like how do you mean?"  
"like I mean protect all the kingdoms and princes from danger, keep the Ice Queen in check, and save any people or recover any missing things," he said smiling at me, god that smile how could I reject it? "that and I would like you to be my friend."  
"your friend?," is asked a little perplexed "but you have the whole kingdom, all the candy people?"  
"yes those are the people of the kingdom but they are friendly to me, not my friends, I'm afraid there's a difference." he said his smile fading and his eyes becoming sad.  
"yes I'll protect the kingdom," I said smiling. Then I hugged him, a real hug, a nice hug that I'm sure none of the candy people gave him, this lonely prince, I wanted to make him smile...and... Protect him. "I would love to be your friend too,"  
"really?! That's great I'm sure that we'll have fun in the future! Um... I just need you to sign a contract stating that it isn't the kingdoms fault if you get hurt." he said looking away and scratching the back if his neck.  
"ok see ya later Prince Gumball it was very nice to meet you too!" I said looking behind me and waving. That was the day I developed my crush on him and it's been growing ever since...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Marshall-lee's P.O.V.

I had been gone for about 20 years wandering the world, I had been looking for something but sadly I didn't find it, I decided to come back to the land of Aaa because I was tired, not because I gave up looking for...

"woah this place has seriously changed in the past 20 years, I can't believe I've been gone for so long.," I said floating through the forest which I remembered having been claimed by demons. I decided to go pay the candy kingdom a visit, I wondered whether or not that old crone of a queen had passed her seat on. When I arrived at the giant strawberry candy doors I hesitated. Did I really wanna ruin my last image of the candy kingdom? Last time I had visited the candy kingdom it's last traditional color was a dark purple, which I loved. I pushed open the giant doors and looked inside. Pink, all I saw was pink and I'll be damned if it didn't piss me off.

"I'm gonna talk about this to the new queen," I said putting my hands on my sides and stomping off towards the castle at the middle of the village.

"heeeeeyyy!," I said slamming the giant doors open "is anyone home I wanna talk to the new queen!," I yelled, I thought I heard someone in the kitchen and walked towards it. "hey wheres the new queen?! I need to talk to her about this..." I was saying but stopped in my tracks. Standing there was a... Guy... A pink guy... holding a tray of cookies and boy did he make me want slap him. He put the tray down and took his apron off casually and then walked over the sink and started washing his hands off, never meeting my eyes. I kinda just stood there, a disgusted look on my face. "hey did you hear me?! I said I need to talk to the boss about all the damn pink!," I said walking over there and trying to get this weirdo's attention.

"I heard you the first time. Can't you see I'm busy? I'll get to you in just second." he said not looking me in the eyes and finishing cleaning up the mess I guess he made.

"don't you know who I am?!," I said seriously pissed off now "I'm the friggin' vampire king! So don't just ignore me!," I said pointing to myself and getting all up in the the idiot's face.

"patients, do you have any? I'm done now. What did you want to ask me?,"

"No I need to speak to the boss, princess," I replied snidely.

"well I'm afraid she's gone, I've taken her place, I'm the prince. Prince Gumball, if you will." he said sticking his hand out stiffly, I shook it resentfully "it's nice to meet you vampire king," he said, I saw him wipe his hands on his pants. What a jerk.

"so what's up with all the damn pink around here?! Change it back to that purple!" I said, spreading my arms to show that I meant 'change the entire castle and village'.

"No I think it suits the kingdom perfectly, now leave don't you see I'm busy?"

"THATS IT!," I yelled, finally snapping.

Fionna's P.O.V.

"hey cake let's go visit Prince Gumball today," I said sitting at the kitchen table with my chin in my hand. Lately it had been more quiet than usual so we had been sitting around gossiping with LSP on the phone, I always felt so girly when I did that, even if LSP was a guy.

"sure let's go do that!," she said getting excited and jumping up from the couch, "I wanna go see lord monochromicorn." she said, her eyes lighting up. We both got ready, me putting my mary janes on and cake putting her makeup on. We left the house, the sun setting and realized that we were both hungry, we decided to have dinner there because it usually took us about a half hour to an hour to get there because we got caught up in some random thing, but today it took us like twenty minutes to get there.

"hey cake, think Gumball likes me?" I asked thinking about him and it made me blush

"oh sweetie, I don't know." she said, her eyes closed.

"what's that supposed to mean?," I asked seriously confused. Does that mean he likes me or not? I thought to myself. Oh well. When we got to the candy kingdom everybody was inside their houses eating dinner so the village was empty. We decided to raid Prince Gumball's kitchen first and then go look for him. When we got into the castle there was a ton of noise coming from the kitchen which was strange because it was usually so quiet in there so we ran over to it and burst in. Gumball was staring at something up on he ceiling yelling and throwing pots, pans, trays, and utensils.

"goddamnit you! Give me back ma dang crown!" he yelled which surprised me because I had never heard Gumball swear before and it was weird.

"make me, you pink pansy!," said a voice I had never heard before.

"hey...uh... what's going on in here?," I asked just standing there a little bit confused.

"that jerk took my crown!," he said pointing at the ceiling, I finally decided to look up. This was new to me, I stared at what seemed to be a guy floating close to the ceiling but was acting like he was lying on a couch with his legs crossed, he had the crown on his head and was teasing Prince Gumball, dodging all the things he threw.

"uh cake can you throw me at the guy?," I asked, me and her were a little dumbfounded.

"yeah, sure sweetheart," she said casually not moving her eyes from Gumball, who kept throwing things, she picked me up but just as she was about to throw me, Gumball also threw a giant pan which made a huge noise which scared cake and made her throw me not as hard, I was soaring but missed the guy by an inch, my hands just grazing the sleeve on his arm, I watched as cake was distracted with Gumball and wasn't paying attention to me... I was falling, the ceiling was about sixty feet high and I was falling from that height, I was going to hit the ground and go splat, I screamed but it was to late for cake to reach out for me. I was about two feet from the ground when someone caught me and was cradling me.

"it's ok I have you now, stop shaking, I got you now." the guy said looking me in the eyes with gaze that looked like he was truly worried. I tried pushing away from him. "um you do realize that we're floating about thirty feet off the ground...," (he floated higher after he caught her) he said holding me tighter, this was strange, this feeling I was feeling it was strange it was almost like my feelings for Gumball but... Stronger... It scared me.

"let me go! Let go of me!" I said staring at him making a pouty lip and trying push away.

"I could, but that would mean letting you fall again"

"well please put me down then! The ground preferably," I said looking away from his face. Glob, if I was blushing now... I wish I could go crawl into a hole, a deep dark hole that no one knew about. He set me down on the ground gently, cake ran over to us and started attacking him.

"what did you do to her!," she said quite hatefully

"cake it's ok, unlike you, this guy saved me from hitting the floor." I said ripping her off of him. I smiled at the guy and...I think he replied by blushing.

"stupid cat." the guy said.

"stupid vampire!" cake replied back.

"WOAH YOUR A VAMPIRE?!" I said getting really excited. I reached out and opened his mouth and revealed two pure white fangs. "that's soooooo cool dude!" I said getting really excited.

"um... Yeah, you couldn't tell that from the floating?" he said looking at the ground with his hand on the back of his head.

"nope I didn't really think about it"

"what about the grey skin?"

"nope"

"so you were so solely focused on getting this crown back that you didn't even think about your surroundings?" he asked twirling the crown on his forefinger

"yup I guess I do that a lot" I said, although I didn't mean it to sound so cheerful

"um excuse me?! My crown, can I have it back please?!," said an annoyed Prince Gumball.

"snatch!," I said teasingly as I quickly took the crown from his finger with my ninja skills.

"hey!," he said reaching out for it but stopped, lowering his hand.

"here ya go Prince Gumball!" I said handing the crown to him and smiling.

"why thank you very much Fi! Why don't we settle down by having dinner on the patio?," he said smiling at me.

"what about... Ohmygosh! I'm sorry I haven't asked you name yet!," I said staring at him wide eyed.

"oh me?... Uh, its Marshall-lee the vampire king," he said startled

"nice to meet you Marshall-lee the vampire king! I'm Fionna the warrior/adventure and protector of Aaa, and I'd be happy to serve you any day,!" I said jubilantly, I stuck my hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"you can just call me Marshall-lee, you know"

"okay thanks! It's very nice to meet you I hope we can be good friends in the future!," I said smiling at him

"uh how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen"

"oh really cool"

"what about you?" I asked curiously

"oh me? I look like I'm twenty but I'm actually a thousand years old." he said a little embarrassed.

"that is so cool! What was it like when the world was 'normal'," I asked but saw his face warp through anger, sadness, and despair. "um forget I asked that ok?," I said quickly and hugged him, I guess he didn't really know what to do but he ended up hugging me back after awhile, I guess I had suprised him.

Marshall-lee's P.O.V.

we had walked out to the patio Fionna, me, and Gumball, cake had decided to go visit this horse thing person I guess, I don't really know, leaving the three of us alone which was great because I could get to know this Fionna girl better, she made me feel funny, she was annoying in a good way but she was heroic, strong, sweet, funny, and...really...beautiful. Gah! What am I thinking she's a just some random girl I just met. I started thinking about random things to get that stuff out of mind. We sat the the table on the patio and were served tea before the big meal came but of course I wouldn't want it because I drink red not eat food so I asked for an extra strawberry milkshake.

"your new here aren't ya? I haven't seen ya around," Fionna said excited, leaning forward in her seat.

"yeah I've been wondering around the world for the past twenty years and decided to come back and live in the land of Aaa cus I got bored ya know?" I said fidgeting with my fingers.

"really that's so cool, did you find anything interesting on your trip?" she asked gleaming

"yeah this rose," I said reaching into my pocket and taking out a glass gold tipped vial with a rose in it, "I got it from this wizard in the ice lands at the top of the world, apparently it will bloom, then wither, then bloom again and will keep doing that for eternity, I want you to have it, just make sure it stays in the glass tube or else it will turn to dust if you take it out." I said smiling at her but I guess it was one of my lonely smiles because her face turned sad and she jumped across the table and hugged me... it was a warm hug and I didn't really know what to do back.

"thank you so much I love it! thank you!," she said excitedly and looked at the vial, "I promise to cherish it for-"

"how tacky, not even paying attention to the handsomest prince in the land, your so rude, stupid human." I heard a high pitched voice say and turned to Fionna as I saw her fall to ground, ice stars slicing her everywhere, blood spurting from her neck, face, arms, and legs. A snow witch had hurt the girl I thought was cute. She is so gonna get it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fionna's P.O.V.

There will always be calm before a storm

Good luck before bad

Anger before happiness

Everything seemed to slow down as if father time was trying to undo time himself. I watched slowly as the rose in the glass vial flew from my fingers, I tried to catch it but failed, my fingers just grazing it, I watched it in horror as it bounced on the hard tiled patio floor once and I let out a slight breath as I thought everything was fine at first but then realized that it was still in the air. I watched as the microscopic trauma of a crack turned into a million shards, ash spilling everywhere. My beautiful rose was gone, the only one I'll ever get especially because it was eternal. I realized I was falling to ground, my entire body was aching with pain and couldn't seem to stop myself from falling or even catch myself. I hit the ground hard making the shoulder I had landed on sting even more than it was with my cuts. I tried moving but only to fail at all attempts. My body was becoming paralyzed.

"I-Ice Queen w-what d-did you d-do to me?!," I said my face became hard to move.

"oh you know those throwing stars that sliced you all over your body? Well I covered the edges in a sleep/paralyzing potion that may I say I'm quite proud of because it's so potent, heeheehee so you should be out in about ten minutes and I shall be on my with my Gummy," she said in that stupidly high pitched cackling voice.

"G-Gumball run." I said

"ok I can totally do that a-and I'll get help... If I can...," I heard Gumball say a little frantically and saw his pink shoes run off quickly, I realized my vision was starting to blur.

"what have you done?! The frick is wrong with you?!," I heard Marshall-lee yell his voice horribly scary.

"M-Marshall run, please... I can fight her your a king and I'm the warrior and savior of the princes and kings, you shouldn't dirty your hands with stupid things like this.," I said struggling to lift my arms and push myself up only to get a stupid twitch in both arms.

"oh so your a king? Even better! Why don't you come with me sweet heart.," I heard Ice Queen say.

"please you'd have to kill Fi first before I give myself up!" I heard Marshall yell and laugh. It like I was developing a fever and I felt as if I was going to throw up, it was surprisingly painful, I thought it was just a paralysis potion that had made contact with my body but I was wrong.

"I forgot to mention the side effects deary, it's a fatal fever and painful stomach cramps but I guess I would be more worried about your tiny brain frying inside that stupidly tiny head of yours. Just thought I'd tell you because you look like your in pain teeheeheehee," she said in a sweetly disgusting voice. I felt my body convulse and then threw up I couldn't move to get out of it and was really embarrassed. My entire body was shaking and Marshall saw this and his face went to deep sadness immediately and then it turned hateful.

"Ice Queen your going down." he said in a monotone voice

"ha, as if you can beat me!" Ice Queen cackled.

Marshall jumped at Ice Queen and punched her in the gut she flew a couple of feet but caught herself. Her face was priceless she was so surprised, if I could, I would be laughing so hard my stomach would be hurting but right now but my stomach already hurt and not in the good way. Ice Queen lunged at Marshall-lee but he dodged her and she flew into the wall, Marshall took this chance and grabbed her hair smashing her face into the wall and then dragging it along the wall. Ice Queen ripped away from his grip and slapped him, which didn't really do anything may I add. Marshall tripped her and karate chopped her stomach with his foot. She spit up something but it couldn't tell what it was, she got up and raised giant ice spears from the ground and launched them at Marshall but he dodged them quickly.

"you know you should really just give up and be mine Vampire King!" she shrieked and threw some sharp ice shards at him.

"in my next life you ice turd!," he shouted somehow blocking them and throwing back at her. I felt my consciousness fading slowly and knew I had hurry up and try as hard as I could to get my body back. Marshall roundhouse kicked Ice Queen in the face guiding her face to ground of the terrace with his foot. He slammed her so hard into ground that she went through the patio, I felt cement pebbles rain down on my face, I saw Marshall pick up a couple of medium sized rocks and throw them through the hole, he was probably aiming for Ice Queen who I estimated to be out like a light. Marshall turned to me, his face was no longer covered in a bright smile but was horrified. I guess I was lying in a pool of my own blood... And embarrassingly enough, throw up.

"oh...my...god... Fi I'm so sorry!," he said "I'll get you-...," everything turned black, my conciousness had dropped off a cliff and I was now floating in the middle of black darkness.

"hello?," I asked unknowing of my surroundings. It was kinda cold and I looked at myself. Well that's embarrassing I was completely naked and even though I knew I was alone I felt myself blushing. I realized now that there were millions of stars around me and it made me feel like was floating through space. "hello?," I asked then I felt scared, being alone is terrifying and I was alone in the middle of nowhere. "IS ANYONE HERE?! PLEASE?!," I screamed I felt tears streaming down my face. My worst nightmare was to be alone and have no one. This wasn't a dream it was a nightmare.

"Fionna it's ok your safe, your safe now." I heard a familiar voice say soothingly. "I have you now, please don't be scared. I have you now, my beautiful rabbit." the voice said again sweetly.

"where are you?! Please I'm so scared!," I screamed, I felt my tears come faster.

"it's ok, I'm sorry I have to go now but I promise we will meet in the future and I hope we become close. I promise to protect you forever. Beautiful rabbit." I heard the person say, I thought I felt someone hug me.

"no wait! Please! Don't go I'm so lonely!" I screamed, the stars were slowly fading until it was completely dark again. "please Marshall...," I said but my voice seemed to grow faint and echoed against nothing.

I opened my eyes to see a pair of giant beady cat eyes leaning close to my face.

"oh thank the heavens! Your safe, I thought we needed to take you to the hospital!" Cake said letting go of a deep breath.

"w-where am I?" I asked everything now coming into focus.

"home sweet heart,"

"how"

"we-ll I went off to see lord Mochro and he suggested that we go on a late night picnic so I told him to just let me go home and freshen up first so I got home and did all that stuff and just as I was walking out the door this giant black slime monster thingy game barging in and pushed me to the side and I saw you inside of it so I turned around and grabbed a machete and when I turned back around I saw Marshall-lee holdin' you in his arms but you had cuts and blood and throw up all over you and then he told me that Ice Queen attacked but he didn't say it was Ice Queen he just said it was some nosy moronic ice witch, but anyways he said that she attacked and paralyzed you and that it also knocked you out. So he knocked her out and then brought you here and put you in your bed, and then I went to go get some medicine and band aids and stuff like that and he came downstairs just as I was going up and he said that you suddenly started crying really hard like you were terrified of something but you were still asleep. So he came downstairs to tell me and then went home to patch himself up." she said in one breath.

"woah, woah, woah, cake first of all I asked how I got home and I know how I got hurt for christ's sake I was there. Second of all how did he get me here?! Did you say he was a giant black slime monster?," I asked a little perplexed

"yeah it was really scary I don't like that guy Fi he doesn't seem right. So you know just stay away from him..." she said looking away as she said it.

"cake like I said he's a vampire king so we have to protect him it was the oath we took." I said crossing my arms which stretched the skin on my arms which hurt like heck.

"dang Ice Queen and her stupid potions, she really hurt me this time!" I said examining myself. I remembered what I had in my dream. It was just a dream so everything I heard or saw in it never happened, I thought to myself and discarded the memory.

Back to future -

Ahh my past days have been so miraculous and filled with fun. I will never take them for granted, I thought to myself.

" a new year means new people and new experiences." I murmured to myself. I heard a twig crunch behind me I stopped dead in my tracks and pretended to be digging through my bag while listening for any sign of what kind species had been stalking me while I had been thinking, the thing or person or whatever sounded light and there was a fshh with every step it sound as if something was...catching on fire... I turned around quickly to see Flame Prince, who I guess I had startled but to tell the truth my heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. Cake once told me that the scariest thing for any species of girl is being stalked and not having any tampons in the house... Disregard the last point... But still she was definitely right about the being stalked part even if it was only for like a minute.

"oh god it's just you, thank the candy kingdom!" I said putting my heart over my chest, "why on earth were you following me?," I asked a little breathless

"well I saw you across the hill and thought I'd catch up but you seemed so deep in your thought process that it seemed stupid to interrupt you when you looked so pretty thinking so hard..." he said avoiding eye contact and I guess he was blushing because his face seemed to glow darker.

"oh well I would've been fine with it I mean you are a prince so you can do whatever you like," I said smiling at him.

"well the thing is I really... I really wanna become a king." he said suddenly staring at me seriously, a determined look had covered his face.

"yeah I know, all the princes do," I said not really sure what he was talking about.

"well to become a king, a king needs a...a...a...,"

"a what?" I asked really confused what exactly brought up the subject of kings again?

"a king needs a queen, a queen who's brave and can care for her subjects and supports the king and is also a loving wife!," he said suddenly clenching his fists

"oh really I didn't know that I wonder why cake never told me..." I said thinking about it.

"my god! Your so innocent and that's what makes you so cute!," he said, a pained look on his face, "I'm saying I want you to be my queen and I'll be your king, and we can watch over the flame kingdom together in harmony and maybe even have children one day!," he said walking towards me and grabbing my shoulders he was looking into my eyes with what seemed to be a look of want.

"I...I...," I stuttered

"I need an answer now please!" he whimpered. I stared into his eyes and felt my face burn. How do I answer?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fionna's P.O.V.

"I need an answer now! Please will you be my wife! Please marry me!," Flame Prince urged grabbing my ice cold sweaty hands and holding them in his warm hands.

"I...I...I... I'm sorry." I said slowly pulling my hands from his soft grip, "I have a duty, it's my job to protect the princes of the land and that includes you. Plus I'm to young and I'm not pretty at all, so I have no idea why you would want to marry someone like me heh" I chuckled to my self nervously "I am truly sorry though please don't take it the wrong way I do like you just...not...in the like-like way like Cake says" I said smiling awkwardly at him, he stood there frozen, his hands still in the formation of holding my hands. His left eye twitched and then he was completely frozen his mouth wide open and staring at nothing. "I-I-I'm going to get going, okay? I'm sure they're starting to worry about me at the ball... I'm sorry, I am really sorry, please don't hate me and uh I guess I'll see you there?" he didn't answer back but kept staring

into space. I started walking away, god why am I so mean? I just really don't like him 'that way'.

When I got to the ball everybody seemed to be having fun and chatting, I saw Prince Gumball talking to some candy people who noticed me first they ran up to me and tackled me yelling happy birthday.

"ahahahaha thanks guys! That means a lot that you care!" I said laughing and hugging them, the candy people were just so dang cute!

"well, well Fionna! You look very pretty in that dress who made it?" he asked, I felt myself blush when he said I was pretty in the dress.

"oh uh Marshall made it, isn't it pretty?" I asked looking down at it, I'm sure that by now even my ears were bright pink. "you look very handsome tonight Prince Gumball," I said smiling at him, he smiled back and thanked me.

"our guest of honor is here now so let this night of fun begin!" Prince Gumball suddenly shouted into the large crowd who cheered. I was greeted by all the candy people and some princes who all gave me small tokens of appreciation which I thanked them for and set on a table meant specially for my stuff. I talked to people and was congratulated for turning sixteen, I drank punch and ate from the large array of snack foods (mostly candy) that were on the food table. I was surprised when three tiny candy people carried a cake that looked like it weighed at least two hundred pounds from the kitchen and set it on the table and then proceeded to quickly stick sixteen giant candles into it. Everybody sang happy birthday to me and threw confetti rice into the air above me. I proceeded to cut the delicious looking cake up, I'm pretty sure it was princess cake (a marzipan flavored cake), and I was right princess cake was my favorite! I can't believe Prince Gumball remembered!

"thank you so much for everything! Especially the cake, I can't believe you remembered that I like that kind!" I said hugging him tightly

"oh sorry but Marshall-lee is the one that remembered not me, sorry I tried but I couldn't remember and then Marshall showed up and he knew what it was, so yeah..." he said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"oh that's still cool though that you tried..." I said smiling at him feeling a little bad.

When I looked over I realized that it was the time of night where people danced I saw cinnamon bun dancing with lollipop boy, the only gumdrop girl dancing with lumpy space prince, and some other princes dancing with other people I didn't know. I looked over at Prince Gumball who seemed preoccupied watching them.

"uh..." I murmured and looked down at the ground as I scooted closer to him. "um Prince Gumball...um I was wondering if you would...um" I stuttered a little embarrassed.

"yes Fionna?" he asked looking down at me, he was so handsome he was sparkling.

"I was wondering if you would um like to dance with me?" I finally asked

"why yes I would love to! After all it is your birthday." he said smiling at me and taking my hand. Cake says that when your in love and the person loves you back you feel your body tingle every time you touch but I didn't feel it with Prince Gumball. It doesn't count though because cake reads way to many romance books anyways. We walked out to the middle of the ball room floor where the spot light had been set and everybody had made room for us, it felt like one of those romance movies with balls and dresses and fairy godmothers that I saw cake watching whenever she thought I was asleep and I would sneak downstairs to get a cup of water. The music changed beat to a softer, slower beat which made it seem even more like dream because everything was softly lit or slowing down. We stopped and Prince Gumball took my hands and started slowly dancing, he smiled down at me and I tried hard not to blush and focused on the murmurs around us, I heard LSP say something about us being together and that ruined my attempts at keeping my entire face from turning crimson. Everything around us faded and I felt like it was the perfect moment to ask him out on a date, I'm going to do it! I thought to myself and built up some last second courage. When I looked up at his face all the courage was blown away like sand on a flat surface. It was too late though, he had already realized that I had a question to ask and was looking down at me waiting for it, and when Prince Gumball knew you had a question he had to hear it and wouldn't let you off the hook until he did.

"Prince Gumball I have a question for you." I said looking at him in a serious manner.

"yes I realize that Fionna, and now you have me very curious as to what it is so please let me hear it?" he asked jokingly which made feel even more embarrassed.

"well u-um I was wondering if we could..." I stopped too afraid to continue.

"if we could?" he asked trying to get me to continue what I was saying.

"if we could go out?!" I finally blurted out...loud enough for the entire kingdom to hear. Prince Gumball chuckled to himself quietly.

"Fionna I would love to." he said making me smile brightly. "if I didn't already have a crush on someone," he continued, "I only see you as the savior of the kingdom not a potential candidate as my girlfriend." with that being said the music quickly came to an end, the grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed midnight,the magic of the ball wore off, and I felt my heart shatter. Prince Gumball walked away dropping my hands regretfully and leaving me to stand alone in the spotlight with everybody staring at me.

"ohhhhh burn." I heard LSP whisper to the people next him. Some people giggled but the entire ball room was quiet. I smiled to myself, one of those regretful smiles and felt something tickle my cheek.

"heh, I'm crying... How pitiful." I heard myself murmur unconsciously to myself. I started walking slowly off the dance floor and towards the giant doors and pushed them open, the tears were streaming down my face now and my slow walk quickly turned into a sprint my dress no longer felt like it was weighing me down.

"Fionna! Fionna! Where you goin' baby cakes? Come back!" I heard cake yelling her voice slowly fading. I needed my mind to go numb, I needed my memories erased, I needed to just disappear. I ran towards the Ice Kingdom, the only place I knew off that was cold enough to make this place go away. I ran toward Ice lake.

Marshall-lee's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of the cuckoo clock chiming twelve. I looked around and stretched and then it hit me.

"OH FRICK!" I yelled jumping up and grabbing my axe bass and the song I had written for Fionna. I ran out of the dark house and towards the candy kingdom where it was bright, spot lights waving around in the crisp cold night air. As I passed the the forest that split the fire kingdom, the ice kingdom, and the candy kingdom I saw a small orange glow disappear in the direction of the ice kingdom but of course I didn't really acknowledge it. Fatal mistake. I quickly floated through the giant double doors that led to the ball room and saw everybody chatting music softly playing in the background. I looked around for Fionna but instead spotted Gumbutt talking to one his loyal subjects. I floated over to him.

"hey Gumball! Where's Fi? I got something for her." I said

"I have no idea go ask cake over there by the snack table," he said rudely pointing to a worried looking Cake. I floated over to her and asked.

"I have no idea last time I saw her she ran out the doors because Gumball said something to her, I think she was crying. I can't leave to find her because of the possibility of Ice Queen showing up!" she exclaimed

"what exactly did that wad of chewed gum say to her?!" I asked my anger raising slowly.

"that's the thing I have no idea and if I ask him I know for sure he's not going to answer but instead change the subject!" she whimpered. I left her and stomped over to Gumball (I decided to walk to make a point that I was angry) I grabbed him by his suit collar.

"what the hell did you say to Fionna?!" I said gritting my teeth and trying not to punch him without knowing what he had said first.

"none of your business," he said looking at me with a mockingly calm face.

"so help me I will punch you through that wall!" I shouted angrily. He knows I would do it too, he's seen me do it like a million times to Ice Queen.

"fine! Set me down first!" He whined. "she asked to go out with me and I rejected her." he said straightening his shirt.

"exactly how did you reject her?!" I said my hands turning to fists.

"Fionna I would love to, if I didn't already have a crush on someone, I only see you as the savior of the kingdom not a potential candidate as my girlfriend." he said. "plus she's not really that pretty, she's a little on the pudgy side if you ask me." he said crossing his arms.

Plaster, drywall, and pieces of the wall covered the floor and candy people rushed through the wall to make sure their prince was alright. I gotta admit for a giant walking talking piece of gum his face was pretty tough.

"thanks because now that means I have a chance." I murmured rubbing my knuckles. I floated out of the candy kingdom and thought of where I should go look and then it hit me, I should probably go look in the Ice Kingdom because Flame Prince had been headed that way earlier. I floated towards the Ice Kingdom to find and comfort my love.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I stood at the edge of the lake staring into the dark water. My tears froze on my face as they slowed to giant fat drops instead of small quick drops.

"I'm such an idiot...WHY?! Why did I ever think anyone would fall for me when I'm me? A weak stupid human." I muttered to myself angrily. I was so selfish, because I wanted a busy prince to love me. I was so stupid to think that a prince would like me, a PRINCE, I thought to myself viciously. I touched the water making it ripple, "heh, people's emotions are like this huh? Easily manipulated." I laughed to myself quietly, I can't imagine what the human species was like if they're feelings were so fragile. "ha I wished that one day I could meet another human...like that will ever happen. I'm so stupid I doubt anyone would ever love me," I whispered, all my thoughts suddenly blurring together my tears coming faster this time.

"that's not true," I heard a deep voice say, I jumped and fell on ground as I was already so weak from all the crying. "that's not true at all because I've fallen in love with you" he said whispering to me and kneeling beside me. "I've loved you ever since I first saw you, your body, your cheerfulness. You should come with me, be my wife. Please." he said taking my hands in his, he leaned closer to me and paused for a moment then kissed my cheek. It felt like something warm was flowing through my veins and my body felt relaxed and comfortable and I flopped to the ground the cold of the ice kingdom fading away quickly. I couldn't think anymore, every stressful thought dissolving, I felt so placid, and happy, for the first time in a long time... I know I felt like this before I met everybody, before we walked into the candy kingdom. Everything became hazy and I wanted to stay like this forever. Flame Prince picked me up gently and cradled me against his chest it felt wrong but I didn't care anymore.

"finally your mine, body and soul." he whispered which I guess should've scared me but... I saw Marshall's face speed through my mind and I felt my heart ache for a split second then it was gone and everything was rosy and warm again.

"Marshall"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marshall-lee's P.O.V.

I followed Fi's scent to the lake that's in the middle of the Ice kingdom. And looked around for her, expecting her to be crying somewhere and sitting on the snow but all I saw was a desolation. I walked to where her sweet scent was strongest and thought for a second. Poor Fionna, I wish I hadn't been an idiot and fallen asleep then I could've been the one to dance with her, to confess to her finally that I have been in love her with since the minute she introduced herself to me. I wanted to protect her, to keep her all to myself and just love her. I stopped thinking for a second and noticed the smell of burnt charcoal in air just barely sticking to the sweet smell of Fionna.  
"crap...what did that phsyco do to her!?" I exclaimed and kicked the snow to the side. I bet he took the chance that she was heartbroken to get even closer to her.  
"dang, that's not fair!," I said my hopes of comforting her crushed by that giant piece of burning coal. I stomped the ground and rubbed my temples. "well I guess I Better go get her... Who knows what that jerk will do to Fi." I moaned and scratched the back of my head. I started walking and thought about I should comfort her. "I could carry her home and make hot cocoa and we could watch a nice movie!" I said out loud and then realized, "wait that sounds like a date we can't do that because first of all, cake would scratch my face off second of all, Fionna might think I'm a freak and might never wanna go on a real date..." I mumbled to myself.  
I walked a little dazed the rest of the way over to the fire kingdom. God...what if she doesn't want to be comforted by me...what if she thinks of flame prince as more suitable... I thought bumming myself out even more. This made me doubt my motives about going and getting Fi but the thing is flame prince's mother's words about how he wasn't mentally stable... That pushed me to keep walking, I wanted to protect my Fi, my adorable bunny, I wanted to be the one she smiled for, the one that her heart beat for, because she was the one that I smiled for, the one my heart wanted. If she was gone... I guess I would join her. No I wouldn't let that happen I would protect her I wouldn't let her leave, never ever would she smile that fake smile again.  
Before I knew it I was at the giant burning doors that lead to the thrown room of the fire kingdom. "I gotta stop doing that..." I mumbled to myself as I prepared myself to push open the doors and take Fionna where she actually belongs. Then I remembered what would happen if I walked in there and I really didn't want to burn up. I chanted the spell that I had scared out of some random flambo and once I had completely turned blue I pushed the creaky doors open. No one was there but I heard a familiar voice upstairs.  
"it's okay you can cry if you want too," I heard flame prince say soothingly. Damn that was supposed to be me.  
"no I'm not sad because I'm with you now, my flame prince," I heard Fionna say in a strained voice.  
"I'm very happy you feel that way my darling." I heard him say sweetly.  
"god damn it..." I muttered to myself and started slowly ascending stairs to his room. I don't know why but when I heard Fi talk to him like that it felt like my body weighed a million pounds and I just wanted to go home, but I couldn't because something didn't feel right about Fionna's aura. I thought about what I would do when I got up there and the only thing that came to mind was standing there like an idiot and asking what was going on which is, sadly, exactly what I did. I wanted to hurl, Fionna was sitting on Flame Prince's lap looking at a box of things that seemed to be sparkling in the light. Fionna looked up but her eyes were dim and hollow and it looked like she was looking through me. Flame prince stared at me smirking.  
"what do you want vampire king?" he demanded in a teasing way.  
"I've come to get Fionna," I said quietly "your not right for her..." I muttered looking down at ground and clenching my fists. I really should have just gone home.  
"ha! She came with me, go on ask her!" he laughed.  
"Fionna?" I asked worriedly. She was looking through me but acting like she was looking at me.  
"what do you want? We were talking about an important matter that doesn't involve you." her eyes flashed quickly with pain but then they were hollow again, "we were talking about wedding preparations." I felt my heart stop and everything went blurry, my heart was aching like crazy.  
"oh..." I turned and walked out of the fire kingdom.I finally stopped at a forest center to catch my breath and sat down with my head in my hands, my head was spinning and was filled with a flurry of emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, etc. the only reason i ran out of there was because my heart felt like it was going to split in half from sadness, the other half was seeing her like that... What the hell is going on? Why was Fionna with that guy?! What was with that split second of sadness in her eyes? "what's wrong with this picture?" I asked myself sarcastically but then I got serious and thought about what was really wrong with the picture. She suddenly was all out in love with the flame prince and was talking about getting married? My head throbbed when I thought of my Fi with someone else. What the hell is going on and how do I stop it?!

Fionna's P.O.V.  
That rosy feeling from earlier? Yeah, it had left along with all my free will. My soul or whatever was chained to my body's neck, in other words cut the chain and my body is literally just a hollow shell. Every time I try to touch my body I get shocked and it's actually really painful. Flame prince was using my body as a puppet and only he could see my soul floating just above my body. Poor Marshall, his heart seemed to shatter when I said...when Flame Prince said that we were getting ma-mar-married.  
"please...I beg you," I said sobbing and looking at Flame Prince though my tears, "let me go, we don't... We don't belong together..." I said softly then realized that it was a huge mistake. Flame Prince got tired of being 'puppet master' and could either put me back into my body in a normal way or shove me painfully back into my body which felt like I was getting electrocuted and burned at the same time. Flame Prince chose to do it the painful way. When I finally connected together with my body I was in extreme pain and was out of breath.  
"Why would I want to do that?" flame prince asked shoving me onto that bed and holding me down by my wrists, I was way too tired to fight back and prayed to god I didn't piss him off any more, "Why can't you see that I love you and that I want us to be together... Forever." he said staring into eyes, "just shut up and forget about everyone, think about only me, WANT ONLY ME! Your an idiot who can't see that I'm the only one who loves you!" Flame Prince yelled and singed my wrists. Whenever he's mad he burns hot instead of being regular human temperature.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said frightened, tears streaming down my face. Flame Prince looked down at my face for a second and then his look of anger faded and his grip softened.  
"please stop crying my darling, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." he said closing his eyes and lowering his head next mine, he nuzzled his face into my messy hair and then I heard him sniff it. I really hate him with all my heart. Flame Prince let me go and locked me inside the bedroom alone to think about things, primarily our wedding. Instead I thought about Marshall, poor Marshall had heard lies, terrible lies that made his face look horribly lonely and sad, how on earth do I make it up to him? How do ask him to save me? How do I tell him that... I think I like him? My questions always suck because they take so long to answer. I started looking for ways out of the castle which I guess was pretty stupid because I was like that princess that got locked up in the tower and wasn't aloud to get out until a prince came to save her, cake used to tell me those stories when I was younger. There were two windows in the room but they had fire blazing up from the sill and acting like barrier, I had tried to see how hot it was earlier and burnt my forefinger really bad, there was a blister forming on the tip of my finger now. In the room there was a canopy bed specifically for girls, a desk with a mirror(for makeup)next to the bed, and I guess a shower. Flame Prince had gone through the trouble of preparing this room for me. I can't give in though because I don't love Flame Prince one bit, in fact he kinda terrifies me now... And what about Marshall his face made me start crying he didn't know that I didn't mean that and was probably somewhere hating me for being so cruel to him what if he never wants to see me again?  
"ugh! I have to stop asking myself these stupid questions! Marsh might hate me now but I can't leave him thinking that!" I whispered bravely to myself, "and cake is gonna start getting worried about me soon anyways I bet she's looking for me right now!"  
"yes mother she wants to marry me willingly, would you like proof?" I heard flame prince ask his mother downstairs, they started walking up the stairs and I felt my soul ripped out of my body which left me breathless but my body picked up the chest of wedding rings that he and I had been looking at earlier and started looking through them as soon as his mother opened the door.  
"well hello there dear! And how was your day today sweetheart?" she asked in a kind way, his mother was much more sane that he was and was also a very kind woman which made me feel a little better. "Ignitus why don't leave the room and close the doors behind you, I want to have a nice chat with Fionna here." she said in a way that reassured me that I wasn't totally screwed.  
"yes mother." Flame Prince answered back.  
"my, Fionna you are such a pretty girl! But are you sure you want to marry Ignitus?" she asked almost worried. My body was being controlled by Flame Prince again.  
"why yes Flame queen! He is such a handsome boy I fell in love with him from first sight!" my body said in a sickly sweet tone.  
"ah, what joyous news! I am quite glad that you also wish to marry my son, you both shall have a grand wedding and I will invite all the people in the land of Aaa!" she said excitedly.  
"that's sounds absolutely wonderful your majesty! I look forward greatly to it." I giggled stupidly.  
"no it's not, I don't! Please save me, hear my voice!" I screamed and I started sobbing, I was terrified I didn't want to marry a monster that I didn't love back.  
"Sweet heart? Why are you crying?" Flame queen said. I wiped my eyes quickly and looked down at her excitedly. She wasn't looking at me she was looking at my body which had accidentally let a tear escape from my left eye. Does this mean I'm still connected to my body in a slight way? Even if I can't yell or scream or show that I'm terrified? I cried harder at the thought and and I saw three more tears escape from both eyes this time. My body quickly covered it up or I guess flame prince did.  
"oh my these are tears of absolute joy!" my body said quietly and wiped the tears away.  
"oh you scared me there!" exclaimed the Flame queen  
"my dearest apologies my queen." my body said, all of sudden Flame Prince burst into the room.  
"how was your talk together?" he asked "so when should we schedule the wedding? Please make it soon."  
"hmmmm..."the Queen pondered, "how about three weeks from now?"  
"any sooner?" he persisted.  
"no because I have to gather supplies and prepare the wedding." she said a little frustrated. Three weeks till the wedding I thought to myself and cried harder my entire body shook it felt like if I was transferred back into to my body the painful way my body would reach the maximum pain level and my brain would explode. I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in them and sobbed. I listened as Flame Queen congratulated Flame Prince and left the room. I felt my body and my soul mesh together (thank god he did it the easy way...) I opened my eyes and looked at Flame prince who stared at me...or my body... I started crying really hard again and I felt flame prince slowly and cautiously crawl onto the bed  
"why?" I whispered shakily  
"because I love you and you WILL love me" he said solemnly then wrapped his arms around me and it felt ugly and horrible and I wanted to slap his arms off but I felt if I tried I would shatter like fragile glass.  
"but... I already think I love s-some-" I stuttered and then was slapped across the bed by a burning hand that left a singe mark on my face.  
"NO YOU DON'T YOU WILL LOVE ME!" he flared up and shot up next to me I flinched and shut my eyes waiting for another slap from him but instead came silence. I opened my eyes and saw him staring into my face a single tear of magma escaped his left eye. He collapsed on top of me and hugged me then got up and left the room I heard the many inner locks of the door click and I knew I had time to process all this crud without my brain shorting...  
Three weeks till the wedding  
Three weeks to think of an escape plan  
Three weeks to figure out these feeling I have for Marshall


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marshall's P.O.V  
I stared at the ceiling and thought about Fionna, her abnormally pale face when I saw her at the fire kingdom scared me I had only realized this hours later though. And that flash of pain in her eyes? What was that all about? Did flame prince have her hostage? I highly doubt it but I should go check with cake just in case. It took me a awhile to drag myself over there because well I really really liked Fionna and what she said really struck a chord in my heart, a bad one, and I have to admit I guess I was little heart broken which is super stupid because all I've ever been to her is that invisible guardian angel, I've never tried to show her my feelings but... I trudged passed the ponds and forests that are on the way to the treehouse and thought about how to go along with this since Cake probably hates my guts for not being awake and missing the birthday ball. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and knocked. Cake answered the door and frowned at me.  
"what do you want?" she didn't exactly say it rudely but it did imply that I was welcomed...  
"Do you know what happened to Fionna? I'm worried." I said but didn't say anything about her and Flame Prince just so I could see what her reaction was.  
"yeah... Why don't you come in for tea..." she said turning but looking at me from the corners of her eyes. After we had gotten comfortable she took a sip of tea and then pulled something out from underneath the storage bench she was sitting on.  
"here watch this..." she said and handed me a holographic card, it was white and had a bow on it. God how could I not know what this was? I've ignored so many in my thousand years. I cautiously opened the wedding invitation.  
"greetings!" Fionna said cheerily, "you're invited to the wedding of the prince of the Fire and the heroine of Aaa! We would love you to come! The wedding is in three weeks." she said then faked a smile and waved goodbye the card continued on to fuzz out and end.  
"what the hell was that?!" I said a cold sweat forming on my forehead.  
"yeah I know I don't approve of him either..." she said staring into her cup of tea solemnly.  
"no...no...no... You didn't see it did you?!" I said, my hands were shaking violently and I dropped the card on floor.  
"Marshall? What happened it was just a wedding invitation! Get over it man!"  
"no Fionna was being puppeted by someone! She's been kidnapped, held hostage!" I shouted. Rage was making my sight blurry or were those tears for being so blinded.  
"how on earth did you get that notion?!" she shouted getting mad at my unexpected shouting.  
"I'll show you!" I said and touched her forehead with my forefinger and middle finger "numi kon wentai itsu" I mumbled. The spell let anyone see what you were seeing. I replayed the card's message and we watched as Fionna's soul hovered above her body.  
"please save me! SOMEONE PLEASE SEE ME! I beg of you...please...see me..." she screamed her face was soaked with tears and her body was shaking with fear. I stood there with cake, watching her scream herself senseless and I felt my heart shatter inside of me. Why hadn't I realized? Why hadn't I stayed? I should have gone back and kidnapped her myself.  
"dear lord..." cake whispered "my baby..." cake started sobbing and she turned her face from my line of sight. "Marshall-lee."  
"yes cake?" I asked  
"we need to save Fionna." I nodded in agreement.

We walked to the candy kingdom to ask for Prince Gumball's stupid help and when we got there we saw him ordering peppermint maid around.  
"hey Gumbutt!" I yelled, I was still a little peeved at him for what he had said to Fionna at the ball. It took him a little while to realize our presence and when he did he finally stopped ordering poor peppermint maid around and sent her out of the throne room.  
"can't you see I'm busy?!" he said in a burning tone directed mostly towards me.  
"we'll eeeeexcuse me princess gummy it looks like someone is on their period..." I said in a snide tone. Prince Gumball walked up to me his face an inch away from me.  
"shut up you stupid leech I don't have time for your petty pranks and conversations right now," he said pointing a finger at my face, "the kingdom's hero is gone and I need to do all I can to save her."  
"wait you mean..."  
"yes Fionna." he said gathering papers from a nearby coffee table.  
"why?" I asked and then I realized everything why this had all happened. "wait. This is all your fault." I said. He had started walking out of the room and turned around.  
"what is?" he asked a little surprised, all his anger washing away.  
"your the reason she was kidnapped! Your the reason she has to marry that creepy flaming turd!" I yelled clenching my hands as the realization hit me.  
"ah yes... That incident." he said his eyes were suddenly sad and he looked down at the ground in shame, "I must tell you something vital to this situation vampire king."  
"oh yeah and what's that you pink idiot?" I Snapped  
"that wasn't... That wasn't me." he said looking me in the eyes with the most honesty I've seen in years.  
"w-what?" I uttered feeling a little dumbfounded, what on earth was he talking about? "so then what was happening?!"  
"I was being possessed, in truth I wanted to ask Fionna to dinner, I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her and I wanted to hold her and dance with her all night." he said covering his face with his hand.  
"who possessed you?"...damn more competition, I thought.  
"I don't know. I doubt it was Ice queen though because I can tell when it's her I've been possessed by her so dang much."  
"is there a possibility that..." I began to say then stopped  
"yeah that psycho probably did it." Gumball uttered. He started chewing on his thumbnail and I went over to the wall and leaned my head against it so I could think. How did this even start again?  
"Gumball."  
"yeah?"  
"assemble an army, I shall find a weapon suitable for slaying that hothead."

I walked home slowly thinking of all the weapons I had stored in the underworld and which one I should pick, when I smelled it. That horrible smell.  
"charcoal..." I mumbled and stopped walking. I stared for a second analyzing the slight smell then looked up and searched for the direction it was coming from. 'Phooom', 'shhss', something hot had flown past my face and and I looked around. Searing pain seemed to engulf my body and I shouted, I watched as flames quickly traveled all over my body and badly burned my skin. I looked up to see flame prince smiling maniacally, his flames seemed hotter and his eyes were wide with anger and what seemed like vengeance.  
"s-stop! STOP FLAME PRINCE" I screamed as I started to see my skin bubble. I almost fell to the floor but got up and lunged at him he only swiftly dodged it and threw another flaming ball at me luckily I could still dodge it, I realized there was a pond of water behind him and sighed with relief as I started running for it but he round house kicked me, sending me flying backwards. I flew into the air, flipped and landed the back of my foot on his skull, he then collapsed to floor as I did and climbed over to him to the pond, cold water has never been such a blessing in my life, I watched as my skin started to heal. While I was admiring my skills of quickly healing the orange light that flame prince always seemed to hold, slowly faded. I only realized this minutes later and looked to see if he was still there, if I had accidentally killed him (which I'm sure no one would really care) I parted the bushes with singed hands as I observed the ground expecting to see a body but instead a burned patch of grass was in his place. It took me second to realize that he had gotten away and when I did realize it I cursed many times. I got up and started walking back home again and trying to forget that Flame Prince had just tried to get rid of me.

Fionna's P.O.V.  
I lay in the bed in what seemed to be a trance, thinking about what reasons I could deserve this and even thinking about what it would be like if I just disappeared. I heard Flame Prince stomp through the door downstairs, he seemed a little frantic, ordering maids around and telling guards things that I could make out. He suddenly burst through the door, I didn't snap out of my trance I still gazed into the distance as he roughly picked me up and strewn me over his shoulder as he carried me out of the room.  
"Flame Prince" I said monotonously  
"What my darling" he replied back in a somewhat harsh tone  
"Where... Where are you taking me this time"  
"To a secret room" he said determinedly  
"Why"  
"Because"  
"Because why"  
"Because I've killed Marshall-lee" he said flatly. Now that right there snapped me out of my trance, no slapped me, and I struggled and screamed and pounded at his back.  
"NOOOOOO! NOO NO NO NO NO!", I screamed again and again only to have him silence me by putting the puppeting charm on me, which he did by literally grabbing my soul and ripping it out. I really should have been paying attention to where he had been taking me because soon we were at a room at the very end of a dark hallway. We entered what seem to be an isolation room.

He threw me down on the bed, after connecting my soul to my body; and stared at me while I sobbed.  
"Why are you doing this to me?," I asked fear striking my heart. "I will never love you, EVER," I shouted at him and collapsed into the bed burying my face in the pillows.  
"I only want to love you and soon one day you will love me." He was abrupt and it shut me up to the point where I was in a trance again. He left the room silently but left the box of wedding rings at the bed. And that's when I remembered and I screamed and screamed for Marshall, screamed and sobbed so much that my voice went out, I ran out of tears, and my mind was completely numb. I'll just lay here and waist away.  
"That sounds like a good idea, for the next couple of days you should just lay here and then you'll be with Marshall," I sounded like I was going crazy but I didn't care anymore my heart literally felt like it had been ripped up by a weed whacker.

Only a couple of days till the wedding and no one's going to save me...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fionna's P.O.V.  
The day before the the wedding. How many days had I spent rotting here? Seven? How many times have they forced food and liquid down my throat? I have no idea I was completely brain dead, I only got up to use the bathroom and take a shower in which I sobbed underneath the shower head. No one was coming for me. I mean of course not, I'm the hero of Aaa so why would any one save the hero when they can just find a new one?

Right now I was like a rag doll in the hands of an angry rough child trying to get the doll to fit for some clothing specifically...wedding dresses. They had taken my hat somewhere but I was over the uncomfortable feeling of not having it. They shoved me into how many wedding dresses, I did not know and afterwards the kindest maid carried me to my bed and laid me down gently and tucked me in. She then sat down next to me close to my head.  
"My lady... If I could save you from such a fate I would. I promise you my loyalty in the coming years and any aid in rescuing you from this place... If that time ever comes."  
"Thank you. For everything you've done for me" I nodded to her and tried to give her a smile but I couldn't bring myself to it. "Why have you been so kind me?" I suddenly blurted out.  
"Because my lady, I have raised Ignitus from a matchstick flame and I know I his... Tendencies toward things that he's infatuated with." She twiddled her thumbs and then smiled at me, a kind smile that brought my soul a little closer to the surface again, "I promise I shall take care of you my lady."  
She got up and flattened the rustled covers then smiled at me once more and quietly closed the door. I sighed heavily and felt my heart suddenly drop in my chest as I realized that tomorrow was the wedding and I sobbed hard for the first time in two days I covered my eyes as the tears just flowed out, I thought the well had long since dried up but I was wrong.

Marshall's P.O.V.  
The battalion had been set up for the raid tomorrow and I had found Trillion, the weapon of my choosing from my mother's weapon room, it was a very large sword the hilt was very small compared to the blade; one side of the large blade had big spikes that emanated a red color, the stronger the color the more sacrifices this sword had made and the color was a very deep blood red color. The other side was so thin and sharp that it could slice a single hair through the middle. It could only be lifted by people of Abadeer heritage or people that have been granted a sliver of an Abadeer's power. This sword was once said to hold a spirit of war and hope in it, but since this sword hasn't been used in at least three hundred years it felt as if the spirit had long since abandoned the sword. Right now I was polishing it in my living room which was cluttered with battle strategies and ways that the Flame Prince could outsmart us. I got up after looking around the room and started organizing the scattered papers and assorted objects into piles. After I had finished cleaning up I sat down and thought about poor Fionna who was, most likely, suffering at the hands of Flame Prince. I thought about what he could be doing to her and I felt my heart drop to my feet. I laid back and put my arm over my face. When I get Fionna back I will hold her and caress her and protect her. I wanted to keep her to myself but I know I can't because that's what Flame Prince is doing right now. I couldn't possibly put her through the same experience although I would be much more gentler and loving than I'm sure he is towards her. I squeezed my eyes and saw Fionna's smiling face on the back of my eyelids and it was wonderful, not having seen it in awhile really makes a man solemn. I lay there thinking about the adventures we've had together and how I should have told her that I liked her then maybe none of this would have happened.  
The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock.  
"Crap!" I was late for the damn battle, "better not have left without me, stupid friggin Gumball. I quickly got dressed in the battle gear he had loaned me and ran out the door, I lifted off the ground and started flying towards the candy kingdom which seemed unusually quiet. It didn't take me long to realize that they had left and gone on without me and flew at amazing speed towards the fire kingdom.

What I came upon was total and complete disaster I couldn't help but gasp and feel my my jaw hit the ground. Bodies had been strewn everywhere. The gumdrop boys had been impaled by a spear, cinnamon bun was smeared across the wall, as I walked through the heaps of bodies both from the candy kingdom and the fire kingdom. Fire soldiers doused, candy soldiers impaled or burned to death. The worst sight was Prince Gumball impaled by a sword and stuck to wall, his blood slowly dripped down the wall. The castle seemed completely quiet no one was left alive, blood coated the wall and the smell of burning sugar drifted through the castle. I remembered what this war was for. I ran through the castle searching for her and shouting her name but I never got any response back.  
Finally I came upon a wing of the castle that seemed untouched, the guards had been slain Where they had been standing. I ran towards the single room at the end of the darkly lit hallway and threw it open. What I saw was indescribable, Flame prince had Fionna in his arms with a knife in his hand. He acted as if I wasn't there and lightly glided his lips along her neck, Fionna cringed and whimpered and I saw tears streak down her face. He gave her a yearning look then brought the knife up to her heart. I couldn't move and I saw that my feet had been cemented to the ground and my mouth sewn shut.  
"If I can't have you then no one can my dear. We shall meet in the next world." He whispered in her ear then plunged the knife deep in her heart and she screamed in agony her body writhed for a second then went limp. I couldn't move although anger made me hot and my fury willed me to move although I could not. Flame Prince set her body down gently, the knife still in her silent heart. He walked over to me and smiled at me and undid the stitches on my lips and before i could say a word he set my body aflame and I screamed in great anguish. I watched the room crumble around me the fire becoming a light warmth and I jolted awake on the floor. Covered in a cold sweat I rubbed my eyes and went over my dreams. They only showed a future that would never happen. I got up and change into the armor that I found in the weapons room then picked up the papers that I had been working on the night before for Gumball who was too busy getting his soldiers ready which, I guess, where made of jaw breaker candy, a very strong type of candy citizen. I grabbed my umbrella, a deep red apple, and trillion and strode out of my house with determinedness and excitement. I didn't look back at my house, I didn't look at my surroundings, I kept my eyes on the horizon scanning for the small kingdom which soon appeared in the distance. As I neared the entrance everything seemed to be in a calm sort of commotion. Gumball was shouting orders from a horse, he was in a gem encrusted armor and wearing a crown that seemed like it was made for this war. When he saw me he rode up to me and whistled loudly.  
"Ouch! What was that for Gummy?" I asked and rubbed my ears.  
"You'll see Marshall, can I see your plans?" Just as he reached his hand out a beautiful horse, an actual horse not made of candy rode up, it's mane was long and it was a deep black, it slowed to a walk as it came up to me then bowed its head. I quickly handed the satchel carrying the plans in it to Gumball.  
"Is this my horse?" I asked as i looked it over in awe. It was absolutely gorgeous.  
"Yes I figured it was only appropriate for you to have one!" he said smiling at the papers "hey these are really good how much time did you spend on all of them?" he questioned turning one plan at an angle so he could see it better.  
"meh, there are like five right? So about two hours on each." I answered and shrugged kicking the dirt on the ground.  
"very nice, anyways it's time for us to start marching towards the kingdom. Are you ready?" his face grew solemn as he said it and he put the papers back in the satchel. I looked up at him nodding my eyes filled with determinedness. I jumped up on my horse and we started marching.

Fionna's P.O.V.  
Dark. Sullen. Lonely. Bitter. Despair. Forlorn. And especially heartbroken. The feelings I felt in my heart today were even more pronounced because I was getting married to a monster. I turned over in bed and rubbed my eyes, I couldn't cry partly because I had no tears left. The other reason I couldn't cry was because I had gone numb, empty, nothing but a shell. Suddenly flame prince slammed the door open along with many other maids who rushed in carrying supplies.  
"good morning my dear! Today is a wonderful day indeed!" he bellowed with joy that made me cringe. He turned to the maids, "please make her presentable for the wedding." he said in cheerful tone that made me nauseous. He walked over to me and held my face, looking into to my eyes.  
"you will participate in this event fionna or so help me I'll kill everybody in the candy kingdom." he said viciously, causing me to flinch. He saw me flinch and a pained expression covered his face. He let go of my face and marched out of the room slamming the doors behind him. I looked at the maids with a pleading expression and they gave me apologetic looks then went about preparing the makeup and the dresses I was going to wear. The kind maid walked over to me and smiled at me then cleansed my face gently, it felt reassuring. She had shooed all the other maids away so that she could ready me for the wedding in a quiet setting where she could also comfort me and assure me that Flame Prince wouldn't hurt me. We talked about a ton more of very important subjects before one of the short, stout maids came in to tell us that the wedding was to begin in three minutes.  
"my lady," she said looking into my eyes after the other maid left, "I must tell you something very important. And quickly."  
"Yes what is it?"  
"I am actually the spirit of a sword, my real name is trillion. Long ago though my sword had gone unused for so long I decided to wander away for a short time, but something went wrong, somehow I was recruited into being a maid here at the flame kingdom. I had to disguise myself as an ember citizen. I couldn't escape because the since deceased prince had taken a liking to me, even after he died they kept me here because they said it was better that way. But truly I belong in the crest of the Abadeer family, and you Miss, you have this... Essence of an Abadeer child. This is why I have treated you so kindly." She quickly said and took a deep breath.  
"W-...what...?" I murmured I felt my heart pounding my chest.  
" And Miss, the other day I felt my sword... My sword has been used by an Abadeer..." I looked at her in a confused state? I looked down.  
"I dont care that someones playing sword, let's just... Get this over with maid." I muttered desolately.  
"B-but Miss-,"  
"Please, just help me out here."  
"Yes miss." She reached for my hands and pulled me up, we slowly walked down the halls to where the wedding was being held, when the cue came to walk down the corridor to where Flame Prince was standing with the priest I didn't round the corner the walk the down the corridor, I didn't even twitch a muscle in my body, I heard the music restart from the beginning, cueing me to walk down the corridor again, it was so distant though... Everything was blurred and distant, even the kind maid's voice and face was looking worriedly into my eyes. Then all of sudden my body jerked and I started walking almost in a mechanical way. I could see faces of disgust, flame prince's family, friends, aquaintances, they all hated this wedding, they hated me, maybe they would murder me... I look forward to that. My brain was nothing but turning gears now, my entire body fueled by sorrow and just wanting to get this thing over with. I reached the alter and Flame Prince glared at me, or I could feel his glare. All I did was stare straight ahead at a window. After awhile the priest got to the final part.  
"Do you Fionna the hero, take the prince of the fire kingdom as your husband?" The priest asked in a tone that seemed dead. I didn't answer but he nodded and continued with Flame Prince. "Do you Ignitus Cinders, take Fionna the human as your wife?"  
"I d-," Ignitus was interrupted by a large bang that came form the entrance of the room. A soldier had burst in, he was heavily wounded, and limped a few feet before stopping.  
"IT'S THE... THE... OH GOD," He yelled weakly.  
"Spit it out you blithering idiot!" One of Flame Prince's relatives had blurted angrily.  
"IT'S... THEY'VE COME, CANDY KINGDOM!" With those words the soldier collapsed to floor, his body slowly dimmed until it was no longer a bright red but a dull grey.  
"WHAT!" Flame Prince screamed at the top of his lungs. He gave me one look and wrapped me in his flames then turned into what seemed a great monster of fire and raced down the hallway towards my chamber.  
"We shall hide my dearest." We reached the room and he still held me tightly in his hot, monstrous grip and lifted my bed up, underneath it was a staircase that lead deep into what? I did not know. He raced down there throwing the bed down, when we reached the bottom it was what seemed a dungeon cell but with a bed, a cabinet, and shackles.  
"Yes, my dearest fionna, my love." He murmured into my ear and threw me onto the bed violently causing my to yelp with surprise and pain. "I can't wait, I can't, no longer shall I wait, we shall consummate." He said growling as he crawled onto the bed towards me. I shook violently and murmured no then screamed it at the top of my lungs.

Marshall's P.O.V.  
I heard her. Somewhere in the castle she screamed in absolute terror, this made body go even faster as I slew one soldier after another making my through the castle looking for her scent or essence. I finally got a hold of it when I reached where the wedding had been held and rushed into the room, no one was there. I sighed angrily as I continued to slay and follow her scent, which didn't smell of flowers anymore but charcoal and fear. Suddenly I heard a large thudding, Flame Prince's mother rounded the corner, her body plumed up and she was much larger than her original figure, and boy was she furious, livid. She came at me and threw me down the hallway.  
"LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" She bellowed and tried stomping on my torso but I dodged her. I swung trillion at her and chopped a leg off she stumbled and fell forward, I took this chance to knock her out but not kill her. I hit her head hard with the flat part of my sword and she was out cold... Or... Never mind. I ran down the corner only to crash into a maid that had been looking about frantically. She looked into my eyes then down at my sword and laughed with pure joy.  
"Do you want me to chop your head off?" I growled at her, time was running out, I felt the dream run though my head again and I looked down at her and readied my sword to kill her.  
"That's my true body..." She murmured.  
"I'm sorry?" I lowered trillion a little.  
"You're an abadeer?"  
"Yes... I haven't got time for this lady!" I yelled and raised trillion.  
"I'm the spirit of that sword dearest child!" She cried with great cheer and suddenly disappeared into the metal of the sword.  
"What the?!" I exclaimed.  
"Go child of Abadeer heritage! Save the one you love!" I heard the voice of the maid echo from the sword. I nodded and started running, knowing that the sword had just gotten much stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Marshall's P.O.V.  
There were more and more mental and physical traps as I got closer and closer to where Fionna was held, or at least I felt I was getting closer. I came to a hallway that lead to one single room, this hallway was where Fionna's scent almost disappeared but not completely, somebody didn't spend enough time on their disguising spell. I ran down the hallway and burst through the tall door, the room was empty but I could tell that it had been made to suite a women's tastes. A canopy bed, a vanity mirror, a gorgeous bathroom, all to get someone to feel better or be more comfortable. I looked around for any clue as to where Fionna was being kept when I heard it. The whimpers and yelps coming somewhere from inside this room. It didn't take me long to figure out that there was a secret room somewhere within this one. I started flipping everything starting with going through the bathroom, ripping out the sink, tearing at the walls with my sword. When I didn't find anything in there I moved to where the mirror was and ripped it from the wall all the while beginning to panic more and more because the pleads for someone to stop and the cries of terror became more and more pronounced with fear. Trillion started to glow as I paced the room, I looked at it.  
"Do you know where the secret entrance is?! Please you gotta tell me trillion!" I begged of the sword but it only continued to glow as I paced back and forth in front of the stupid bed... Wait... The bed... THAT BED! I went to slash at it with trillion when a small voice echoed from it.  
"Wait... Child of Abadeer… go quietly, it will be safer for Fionna that way..." I nodded and quietly slid the bed to the side which was surprisingly light to the side. There it was. An entrance with a long rotating staircase, it seemed that in the distance as I quickly but ever so quietly traveled down the stairs a glow seemed to get brighter. When I came to the bottom of the dark and mold ridden, dungeon cell type room, I looked around the corner and what I saw made a fire burn so hot in me that my body actually started to heat up.  
Fionna was laying on the bed pinned down by Flame Prince who had both her arms above her head. Fionna was sobbing and saying she wasn't ready yet, begging Flame Prince to just wait a little longer.  
"Oh but my dear... I can't..." He had already slid her wedding dress off and thrown it to ground, but with great struggle. She was left wearing a lacy under dress. Flame Prince slid his filthy hand up her dress and seemed to caress one of her breasts. She yelped out in surprise again and screamed. Which caused me to yell at the top of my lungs and lunge at him with the most anger I have ever felt. He saw me though and dodged me, and all of a sudden everything was blazing white. When the light had disappeared I was in a holding cell bubble. How on earth did Flame Prince have all these spells!? They were years old! I was floating three feet off the ground as Fionna jumped off the bed.  
"You're alive... YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed with so much joy that it made sad. She started to cry quietly as she walked slowly towards me, I couldn't talk because the spell had binded my lips shut, but I smiled at her with what I'm hoping was a lot of kindness. She looked me in the eyes and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Oh my sweet little bunny, I looked her up and down, she had lost so much weight and looked so tired, she looked like she had been verbally beaten her eyes looked as though they were a hundred years old.  
"DON'T SMILE AT HIM, SMILE ONLY FOR ME, MY LOVE!" He said as he harshly jumped at her and pushed her back, she fell with a thud against the cold ground and didn't struggle, I tried screaming her name but it came out muffled. She didn't move at all, was she dead? I examined her body ever so closely, thank god she was just knocked out. Flame prince caressed her face and slid a hand down her body then looked at me with an evil smile, I have no idea how I did it but I fell to the ground. I had broken the sealing and binding spell he had put on me, I quickly looked around to see trillion floating in the air, no...it hadn't been me but trillion... it broken spell. Trillion flew at me and and I grabbed the hilt and swung at flame prince and hit him but... I had only hit him with the flat of my sword and sent him flying. He hit the wall with a harsh thud and went at him again and...I did it.

I actually did it, I felt the sword rip through flesh and impale the wall behind him, the air was pushed out of him on impact and he looked me in the eyes and spit an ember at my face, oh it burned and hurt but I couldn't get over the fact at how easy this had been, I had my precious bunny laying on the ground behind me with little injury and flame prince in front of me, impaled by trillion at my own hand.  
"I bet... Hah... That y-you're feeling... That you've w-won hah," he smirked at me, his breathing was labored.  
"Because I have you idjit." I said with a voice that didn't waver and had no emotion in it.  
"Oh but you haven't...hah... Won..." He rasped, "Now..Say goodbye..."  
"Goodbye" I replied harshly.  
"Not... To... Me..." He gasped and made quick gestures with his hands, I let go of the sword and turned quickly, everything slowed, I ran towards Fionna's small figure on the ground which began to glow a purplish colour. As I reached a hand for her a bright white light filled the room to the point where I couldn't see.  
The light disappeared as fast as it had came. When I came to where Fionna was... Had been... She wasn't there anymore. Her body gone. I turned back and sprung to where Flame Prince was. I grabbed the sword that pinned him to the wall and twisted it, he writhed in pain but didn't make a noise.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I hollered  
"You'll...never... Find...her" with those words, he dimmed and became cold. I collapsed to the ground, my mind was going at a thousand miles per hour.

I heard the light clanking of metal armour and footsteps speeding down the stairs. I didn't move to look at prince gumball when he reached the end of the stairs or when he asked me what had happened. I hear him sniffing the air which surprised me a little.  
"Whew that is one strong forgotten and gone spell," he said, "you smell that Marshall? It smells like lavender and metal? Do you?... Marshall? What's wrong?" He looked around the room for the first time and gasped. He ran over to flame prince's corpse hanging like a picture frame on the wall and checked his pulse.  
"Shit Marshall! What did you do?! Now the contract we have with The flame kingdom is void! You weren't supposed to kill the heir to the fricking throne! Just knock him out or tie him up and grab Fionna then run!" He was reprimanding me... He was... Reprimanding me... Didn't he notice at all that Fionna was gone? She wasn't here?! I slowly got to my feet and looked him in the eyes. He shut up when I was looking directly into them.  
"Fionna." I said viciously, "where the fuck did he send her! Tell me now! You said the spell he used was of the gone and forgotten type right?! So what did he do to her?! TELL ME!" I became so angry and filled with fear and sadness that I started turning into a monster without hardly realizing it I looked down at prince gumball who's face went from being enraged to being filled with fear, he then continued to pull a syringe out of his chest plate, make sure all the air bubbles were out and stab it into my growing calf.  
"What did you do!?," I exclaimed.  
"RELAX YOU IDIOT!," he yelled at me. I started feeling like I was falling everything around me seemed to melt. Had he given me a god damn tranquilizer?! That ass-

I dreamt.  
I dreamt of my sweet bunny. She was sitting in our favorite strawberry patch, or at least we both liked the area.  
I ran over to her and she looked up at me. I tackled her with a hug and kissed her deeply.  
But something wasn't right.  
Because when I pulled away she looked at me as if she didn't know me at all.  
"Fionna?" I asked my smile fading.  
"Who?" She asked wiping my essence from her mouth.  
She slapped me. Wait why? What was going on?  
"W-why?" I questioned... I had fallen backwards not from the strength of her slap, but out of the sheer surprise of how she was acting.  
"P_y! Where are you? P_y I need help with the clothing sweetheart! And Travis has come to visit you also!" An old women was calling to fionna from an old worn down house, I noticed that the scene had changed also. We weren't in the strawberry field anymore now but instead near a large mountain range capped with snow, a small lake was nearby. Fionna had a different hair style and wore different clothing from her usual blue skirt and shirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wear overalls kind of like the Chapter 11  
Marshall's P.O.V.  
There were more and more mental and physical traps as I got closer and closer to where Fionna was held, or at least I felt I was getting closer. I came to a hallway that lead to one single room, this hallway was where Fionna's scent almost disappeared but not completely, somebody didn't spend enough time on their disguising spell. I ran down the hallway and burst through the tall door, the room was empty but I could tell that it had been made to suite a women's tastes. A canopy bed, a vanity mirror, a gorgeous bathroom, all to get someone to feel better or be more comfortable. I looked around for any clue as to where Fionna was being kept when I heard it. The whimpers and yelps coming somewhere from inside this room. It didn't take me long to figure out that there was a secret room somewhere within this one. I started flipping everything starting with going through the bathroom, ripping out the sink, tearing at the walls with my sword. When I didn't find anything in there I moved to where the mirror was ripped it from the wall all the while beginning to panic more and more because the pleads for someone to stop and the cries of terror became more pronounced with fear. Trillion started to glow as I paced the room I looked at it.  
"Do you know where the secret entrance is?! Please you gotta tell me trillion!" I begged of the sword but it only continued to glow as paced back and forth in front of the stupid bed... Wait... The bed... THAT BED! I went to slash at it with trillion when a small voice echoed from it, it sounded weak... Not a good sign.  
"Wait... Child of Abadeer… go quietly, it will be safer for Fionna that way..." I nodded and quietly slid the bed which was surprisingly light to the side. There it was. An entrance with a long rotating staircase, it seemed that in the distance as I quickly but ever so quietly traveled down a glow seemed to get brighter. When I came to the bottom of the dark and mold ridden, dungeon cell type room, I looked around the corner and what I saw made a fire burn so hot in me that my body actually started to heat up.  
Fionna was laying on the bed pinned down by Flame Prince who had both her arms above her head. Fionna was sobbing and saying she wasn't ready yet, begging Flame Prince to just wait a little longer.  
"Oh but my dear... I can't..." He had already slid her wedding dress off and thrown it to ground, but with great struggle. She was left wear a lacy under dress. What he did next is what made me cause a great problem. Flame Prince slid his filthy hand up her dress and seemed to almost caress one of her breasts. She yelped out in surprise again and screamed. Which caused me to yell at the top of my lungs and lunge at him with the most anger I have ever felt. He saw me though and dodged me, and all of a sudden everything was blazing white. When I the light had disappeared I was it a holding cell bubble. How on earth did Flame Prince have all these spells!? They were years old! I was floating three feet off the ground as Fionna jumped off the bed.  
"You're alive... YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed with so much joy that it made sad. She started to cry quietly as she walked towards me, I couldn't talk because the spell had invisibly binder my lips shut, but I smiled at her with what I'm hoping was a lot of kindness. She looked me in the eyes and smiled the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. Oh my sweet little bunny, I looked her up and down, she had lost so much weight and looked so tired, she looked like she had been verbally beaten her eyes looked as though they were a hundred years old.  
"DON'T SMILE AT HIM, SMILE ONLY FOR ME MY LOVE!" He said as he harshly jumped at her and pushed her back, she fell with a thud against the cold ground and didn't struggle, I tried screaming her name but it came out muffled. She didn't move at all, was she dead? I examined her body ever so closely, thank god she was just knocked out. Flame prince caressed her face and slid a hand down her body then looked at me with an evil smile, I have no idea how I did it but I fell to the ground. I had broken the sealing and binding spell he had put on me, I quickly looked around to see trillion floating in the air, it broken spell. Trillion flew at me and and I grabbed the hilt and swung at flame prince and hit him but... I had only hit him with the flat of my sword and sent him flying. He hit the wall with a harsh thud and went at him again and I did it.  
I actually did it, I felt the sword rip through flesh and stick into the wall behind him, the air was pushed out of him on impact and looked at me in the eyes and spit in ember at my face, oh it burned and hurt me but I couldn't over the fact at how easy this had been, I had my precious bunny laying on the ground behind me with little injury and flame prince in front of me, impaled by trillion at my own hand.  
"I bet... Hah... That y-you're feeling... That you've w-won hah," he smirked at me, his breathing was labored.  
"Because I have you idjit." I said with a voice that didn't waver and had no emotion in it.  
"Oh but you haven't...hah... Now..Say goodbye..."  
"Goodbye" I replied harshly.  
"Not... To... Me..." He rasped and made quick gestures with his hands, I let go of the sword and turned quickly, everything slowed, I ran towards Fionna's small figure on the ground which began to glow a purplish colour. As I reached a hand for her a bright white light filled to room to the point where I couldn't see.  
The light disappeared as fast as it had came. When I reached where Fionna was... Had been... She wasn't there anymore. Her body gone. I turned back and sprung to where Flame Prince was. I grabbed the sword that pinned him to the wall and twisted it, he writhed in pain but didn't make a noise.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I hollered  
"You'll...never... Find...her" with that he dimmed and became cold. I collapsed to the ground, my mind was going at a thousand miles per hour. I heard the light clanking of metal armour and footsteps speeding down the stairs. I didn't move to look at prince gumball when reached the end of the stairs or when he asked me what had happened. I hear him sniffing the air which surprised me a little.  
"Whew that is on strong forgotten and gone spell," he said, "you smell that Marshall? It smells like lavender and metal? Do you?... Marshall? What's wrong?" He looked around the room for the first time and gasped. He ran over to flame prince's corpse hanging like a picture frame on the wall and checked the pulse.  
"Shit Marshall! What did you do?! Now the contract we have with The flame kingdom is void! You weren't supposed to kill the heir to the fricking throne! Just knock him out or tie him up and grab Fionna and run!" He was reprimanding me... He was... Reprimanding me... Didn't he notice at all that Fionna was gone? She wasn't here?! I slowly got to my feet and looked him in the eyes. He shut up when I was looking directly into them.  
"Fionna." I said viciously, "where the fuck did he send her! Tell me now! You said the spell he used was of gone and forgotten type right?! So what did he do to her?! TELL ME!" I became so angry and filled with fear and sadness that I started turning into a monster without hardly realizing it I looked down at prince gumball who's face went from being enraged to almost fearful, he then continued to pull a syringe out of his chest plate, make sure all the air bubbles were out and stab it into my growing calf.  
"What did you do!?," I exclaimed.  
"RELAX YOU IDIOT!," he yelled at me. I started feeling like I was falling everything around seemed to melt. Had he given me a god damn tranquilizer?! That ass-

I dreamt.  
I dreamt of my sweet bunny. She was sitting in our favorite strawberry patch, or at least we both liked the area.  
I ran over to her and she looked up at me. I tackled her with a hug and kissed her deeply.  
But something wasn't right.  
Because when I pulled away she looked at me as if she didn't know me at all.  
"Fionna?" I asked my smile fading.  
"Who?" She asked wiping my essence from her mouth.  
She slapped me. Wait why? What was going on?  
"W-why?" I questioned... I had fallen backwards not from the strength of her slap, but out of the sheer surprise of how she was acting.  
"P_y! Where are you? P_y I need help with the clothing sweetheart! And Travis has come to visit you also!" An old women was calling to fionna from an old worn down house, I noticed that the scene had changed also. We weren't in the strawberry field anymore now but instead near a large mountain range capped with snow, a small lake was nearby, Fionna had a different hair style and wore different clothing from her usual blue skirt and shirt. She had her hair in a high ponytail and wore overalls, she looked like the stereotypical farm girl, except much more beautiful.  
"Coming mother! Just wait a second!," she said cheerfully then looked back at me with befuddlement. "I have a boyfriend. If he found out what you did he would kill you." She said harshly.  
"But it's me... Marshall..." I said miserably.  
"Listen Marshall," she said rudely, " I. Don't. Know. You. Just leave me alone." She got up and started walking back towards the house.  
"Fionna! Please! I'm begging of you! It's me Marshall! Marshall lee the vampire king! I've loved you since the day I met you when I was teasing prince gumball?! The day where ice queen almost killed you?! I made you a dress for the ball prince gumball was throwing for you're sixteenth birthday?!" I yelled after her, she didn't turn back to me, or even act like I was there anymore. I collapsed to the ground and whimpered.  
"My sweet bunny... Come back..." I whimpered.

I was staring at the ceiling of the candy kingdom infirmary. A pound cake nurse was taking a syringe of my blood when he looked up and grinned at me.  
"Oh you're awake! I shall go and inform prince gumball then." He said cheerfully.  
"Wait how long have I been out?" I queried.  
"Well, prince gumball accidentally gave you an extra large dose of tranquilizer by accident, you've been out about three weeks." He responded cheerfully.  
"What..." I muttered.  
"Please don't get mad at him, he's been working very hard these past weeks to figure out what spell flame prince had used." He told me.  
"W-wait... What about fionna?," I asked weakly. The nurse looked at me but didn't say anything and left the room. Two minutes later prince gumball and cake came in.  
Cake was the first to speak.  
"Marshall oh Marshall! Where's my baby?! What'd that monster do to her?!" She exclaimed and shook my arm which was surprisingly painful. I sat up and cringed, my entire body stung and ached. I examined myself to find that I had burns and bruises covering almost every square inch of my body.  
"Cake that's what I was trying to tell you before the nurse came in to inform us of Marshall's awakening" he argued, "flame prince used a gone and forgotten spell on her. This means that he sent her to a location considerably far from here, and erased her memory of us, everything, anything she knew before she was zapped away. She won't remember anything about us or anything of her past.  
"What?" I asked extremely bewildered.  
"You heard me Marshall," he answered harshly.  
"She... She won't remember me?" I looked down at my hands on my lap. "I had a dream... About her... She didn't remember me. She had a b-boyfriend, and a mother, she wore different clothes, and her name... It was different I couldn't seem to catch all of it but it sounded as it started with a p- and ended with -y...," I said quietly.  
"I'm sure none of that is actually happening Marshall," he said sighing and crossed his arms. He looked me in the eyes, and cake started crying and pacing the room.  
"Marshall we won't ever be able to find her! The spell he used, it was an extremely powerful cloaking spell." He lectured me, knowing I was going to spend an eternity looking for her just by the look in my eyes.  
"You can't talk me out of it princess." I replied exasperated. I got up and limped over to where my clothes were, I was only wearing my underwear but I didn't want to show my embarrassment.

"Cake you're going to join me in the search right?" I looked at her pleadingly, after finishing putting my clothing on.  
"Of course Marshall, how could I not?!" She yelled at me, tears streamed down her face.  
"You realize it could take years to find right?" I asked her, being the most serious I have ever been. She just looked me straight in the eyes.  
"Alright we shall start, tomorrow at dawn." I proclaimed.


End file.
